A Harmonious Summer
by Zopper9000
Summary: My take on Reptilia's Challenge. Harry dies and gets sent back to after Sirius's death. Reliving the grief of Sirius's death, Harry decides to contact the only friend he can still trust. Technology is up to 2012 standards. Eventual Harry/Hermione/Daphne/Fleur.
1. Chapter 1

**A Harmonious Summer**

_Summary_

My take on Reptilia's Challenge. Harry dies and gets sent back to after Sirius's death. Reliving the grief of Sirius's death, Harry decides to contact the only friend he can still trust. Technology is up to 2012 standards. Eventual Harry/Hermione/Daphne/Fleur.

Tags: HP/HG/DG/FD, Harry/Harem, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron/Molly/Dumbledore bashing, Adventure, Romance

Rating: M for safety, possible lemon in later chapters

Inspiration: Robst, Canoncansodoff, Driftwood1965, Dragon-Raptor, Dunuelos, Seel'vor, Golasgil Sindar, Chem Prof, Muggledad, Witowsmp and others.

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all characters and settings, the only thing I claim is the plot.

Special Disclaimer: Valve Corporation owns the Administrator, Miss Pauling and the Team Fortress 2 Universe

* * *

**CHALLENGE:**

Challenge issued by "Reptilia28" - Originally on verbatim:

A funny little challenge I just came up with. It's a comical twist on the time-travel category.

STORYLINE:

*Harry is killed at 17 during a fight with Voldemort. He's sent to his Death's office (explained later) and finds out that this isn't the first time that this has happened.

*Harry's Death (who can have a human name) is mad at his arrival. Apparently, people dying before their time is a black mark on the various Deaths' records, and Harry is getting perilously close to getting this particular one fired.

*When Harry asks what was supposed to have happened, Death goes off on a rant saying how he was supposed to have killed Voldemort, found his soulmate ("Some Granger girl...") and lived to be a centennial age. But since Harry keeps getting into life-threatening situations for one reason or another, he keeps dying before that happens. Harry is surprised about the soulmate part.

*Death gives Harry a paper to sign that allows him to retain his memories (the previous times, he wasn't given this option for some reason). Harry is deposited to a previous time of the writer's choosing.

*Eventually, Harry gets it right. He kills Voldemort, gets the girl, and lives to a ripe old age of whatever. And Death doesn't get fired.

REQUIREMENTS:

*Harry had to have died at least three times before this one.

*The memory keeping contract must be included.

*Death must refer to Hermione as "some Granger girl" when Harry's soulmate turns up in his rant.

*Obviously, must be H/Hr.

*Have fun.

OPTIONAL:

*Dumbledore's manipulations can be a factor in Harry's premature demises.

* * *

A/N: My first attempt at writing fanfiction after creeping and reading for so long.

A/N 2: I have modified the challenge to include the possibility of a Harry/Harem relationship.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Death's Office**

_"Avada Kedavra"_

Those were the last words one Harry James Potter heard before he woke up in a chair in one of the most solemn rooms he had ever seen, even surpassing the Department of Mysteries. The sign on the door clearly informed him of the identity of the place, although not its purpose.

_Death's Office_

_Serving miscreants and dead people since time immemorial_

_"Where am I?" _he thought, _"Didn't I just fight Voldemort in the Great Hall?"_ He only remembered casting a disarming charm against Voldemort's killing curse, instead of the wand refusing to kill its master, the curse hit him.

He now sat somewhere vaguely like a waiting room to Death's Office.

Several minutes later, which felt like hours to Harry, a distinctly female voice called out as the door opened.

"Harry James Potter"

Harry got up and walked cautiously towards the open door, an impatient hand beckoning him inside. A thin, almost hardened woman was perched behind a desk while a young woman, whom Harry thought to be her assistant, stood near the door. There were a host of clearly muggle instruments around the room, some of which were beeping incessantly.

"You failed, Harry James Potter, and on a personal note: I am very, **very**, disappointed with you." The woman said.

Harry stared blankly at the woman.

"Why are you back here again, I thought after last time you would have learned from your mistakes!" she shouted at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about ma'am." Harry wasn't sure if the woman was hysterical or not.

"Oh who am I kidding? Only your idiot headmaster can come up with the idea of using expelliarmus against the killing curse." The woman stared at him imperiously, "And you thought it was a good idea to believe him! No wonder you end up here so much!"

The woman was beginning to grow red with anger, Harry was baffled by her.

"All you needed to do was to do what you're supposed to do and none of us would be here again today! I've never had this much trouble even with the BLU spy, him getting his head blown off repeatedly is nothing compared to this." The woman lambasted him, she took a deep breath and continued, albeit more quietly this time, "I don't even know why I'm screaming my head off at you, your job is so simple compared to some of the other people I had the displeasure of dealing with."

"Again? I've never been here be-" Harry tried to say but she cut him off.

"Let me start all over again, for the last time." She said as she calmed down, "You just had to kill the dark lord, marry at least some of your soul mates … including some Granger girl and live to the ripe old age of 142. But, no, you can't give me the satisfaction of finally completing my task can you? If you screw up one more time, I will be sent to serve as a live model for new recruits going into demolitions or heavy weapons."

The boy-who-lived can legitimately claim to be absolutely bamboozled by this woman's claims. One part of her rapid rant got through to him though. "Wait, how does Ginny fit into this picture? And isn't Hermione with Ron?"

The woman just stared at him, again.

"Harry Potter, you may be the most powerful wizard ever, but you are an absolute dumb-ass."

Harry resented that, he had figured out the horcruxes on his own, but there was luck and Hermione involved.

"This is the last time I will be explaining this to you. I am Helen, or the Administrator. Your Grim Reaper." She spoke in a commanding tone.

It was at this moment Harry noticed the woman's attire, she had on a purple dress suit with an intricate pin on her lapel. A more detailed look revealed it to be the symbol of the Deathly Hallows, the cloak, stone and wand.

"Yes, I know about them, since my department handed them out in the first place." She explained when she noticed Harry looking. "Back to the original topic, I am in charge of enforcing your completion of your destiny that has been assigned to you and then move you on to your proper reward. And I don't even want to talk about how you died the previous times." She took a sip from a tumbler that appeared out of nowhere and ordered "Miss Pauling, please fetch Potter's death sheet."

Harry fidgeted around his seat, he felt slightly unnerving to read about his past deaths. Miss Pauling quickly returned with his sheet, which was not parchment but standard muggle paper.

* * *

_The Deaths of Harry James Potter_

_First Year:_

_Rammed trolley into wrong part of wall between Platform 9 and 10, concussion and brain damage, fell on head when portkeyed to St. Mungos  
Fell off boat during ride to castle, drowns  
__Failed at dodging giant club wielded by troll  
__Choked on snitch  
__Head bitten off by Cerebus when Fluffy does not consider H. Granger's music to be music  
__Hit by blasting curse to the chest when dueling Q. Quirrel_

_Second Year:_

_Ford Anglia crashed into Whomping Willow, stray branch killed both occupants  
__Rogue bludger cracked skull, healing spell attempted by G. Lockhart removes brain  
__Questionable ingredients added to Polyjuice potion by R. Weasley causes humans to implode when ingested  
Backfired memory charm by G. Lockhart using R. Weasley's wand causes cave in, buried trio  
Smashed against wall by tail of basilisk  
__Once healed via Phoenix tears, tripped and impaled chest on basilisk fang_

_Third Year:_

_After inflation of M. Dursley, strangled by V. Dursley  
__Knight Bus malfunctioned, ran over  
__Concussion obtained due to Dementor-induced fear, failed revival charm by R. Weasley causes irreversible brain damage  
__Fell off broom during Quidditch match due to Dementors  
__Fell off Hippogriff due to anxiety of a beautiful girl holding him tightly  
__Met self while turning time, world imploded_

_Fourth Year:_

_R. Weasley is enticed by presence of Veela, jumped out of box, took H. Potter with him  
__Caught in backblast of Skrewt explosion  
__Attempted Draconic sexual intercourse  
__Broken watch is slow, drowns in lake due to outlasting gillyweed  
__Decapitated by imperioused V. Krum  
__Pettigrew cut too deep, died from blood loss_

_Fifth Year:_

_Dementor-induced fear caused D. Dursley to faint, crushing H. Potter  
__Jumped by Doxy when house cleaning  
__Blood Quill overdose  
__S. Snape overdid legilimency, caused brain damage  
__Grawp's sneeze caused a tree to fall on H. Potter and H. Granger  
__Ran after S. Black into Veil of Death_

_Sixth Year:_

_Overpowered stunner caused heart damage in Slytherin compartment  
__Confunded M. McLaggen crashed broom into H. Potter  
__Splinched genitals when practicing Apparation  
__Poisoned by mead distributed by H. Slughorn  
__Sectumsempra backfired  
__G. Weasley delivered bat-bogey in anal cavity_

_Seventh Year:_

_Motorcycle sidecar detached in mid-flight  
__Cursed by H. Granger after overhearing expression of sibling love, due to her definite non-sibling love for him  
__Rookery blew up with trio inside  
__Fell off dragon  
__Hit with killing curse from T. Riddle_

_Total Deaths: 41_

* * *

Harry quietly read the condemning sheet, silently wondering how he can be so stupid and unlucky.

"That is not all!" Helen huffed and continued, "Even though the walking stomach was your first friend, why did you sit back and let him be stupid for three years just so he can have the girl? Considering that she isn't the right girl for him. And that fangirl, who incidentally looks exactly like your mother was brought up on stories of the 'Boy-Who-Lived', some love potions and humans become all silly."

"What do you mean by potions, how did this happen?" Harry asked, figuring that he finally got past the bad part.

"Molly Prewett Weasley happened." Helen stated, "You are unattached, wealthy and famous and her little girl is obsessed with you. What could have stopped her? Some careful memory charms from the old duffer and you get the wrong girl."

Harry just sighed, finally realizing that his love for Ginny was artificial. He had feelings for Hermione that he gave up for Ron. Hermione seemed to be interested in him in sixth year as well.

"Alright, as this is your 41st death and no one can get to 42 before their time or else I will get fired and Miss Pauling gets to take my place." She looked over to Miss Pauling, who seemed to be scared witless "I have obtained a special dispensation from a higher authority to allow you to return with your memories intact to the start of the summer holidays after your fifth year. I also took the liberty of requisitioning several items from the engineering department, those you will bring back and I will personally inform you of their uses as the need arise." She looked expectantly at Harry.

Harry just nodded.

"Sign here," she passed him a contract, "this contract stipulates that you may not discuss this conversation with anyone but your soul mates."

Harry quickly signed with a quill that appeared out of nowhere.

"Now some last advice before you go, some Gryffindor Bookworms, Slytherin Ice-Queens or French Veelas may be looking for love. And try to sort out your finances with the goblins. Don't let other people run your life for you. Lastly, tell Ron to bugger off!" Helen sternly informed him.

After hearing the last bit about Ron, Harry found his world spinning to black as he fainted and disappeared.

"At least the bomb cart didn't blow up prematurely this time." Helen sighed, watching her most hated and loved client fade away from her office.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.

A/N 2: I'll try to get the next chapter up by tonight, at most tomorrow.

A/N 3: Fixed minor grammar 4/5/2013


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all characters and settings; the only thing I claim is the plot.

Special Disclaimer: Valve Corporation owns the Administrator, Miss Pauling and the Team Fortress 2 Universe

**Chapter 2**

* * *

A/N: Hopefully this chapter isn't too dry; the next few will make up for that.

A/N 2: I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, favorites and follows for last chapter. I am glad to see many people appreciate my work.

* * *

**July 1st, 4 Privet Drive**

In Little Whinging, a lone fifteen-year-old sat by his window at 4 Privet Drive. He was contemplating the death of his godfather. He had been 'home' for almost four days now, barely leaving his room. He only came out to smuggle food during the middle of the night. He hasn't slept for several days and looks even more bedraggled than usual for it. He curled up on his bed, seeing the gleams of the sunrise from his small window. He suddenly felt a large amount of pain course through his body, passing out from the agony.

That pain was the result of a seventeen year old Harry James Potter replacing the fifteen year old Harry James Potter.

Harry woke up about half an hour later with a lot more memories, groaning as he sat upright. He took his bearings carefully.

_"I am definitely in my bedroom, Helen said she would send me back sometime during the summer of fifth year,"_ he analyzed gradually, he then looked up at the calendar _"Great, its July 1st, I have a whole month before I turn sixteen."_

Harry slowly convinced himself to get up and write to Hermione.

_"Hermione, Hermione, why didn't I think of her the last time around?" _thought Harry. _"She is the one person I can trust and my soul mate, according to Helen anyways."_

_"She did get you killed several times," a_nother voice told him.

_"Well it was never her fault," _Harry mentally retorted.

His mind drifted to the platform four days ago, when he last saw her. He can still imagine her pained movement due to Dolohov's curse. He has not even said goodbye to her, leaving with a wave. He felt horrible at leaving her again when she was the most hurt, when she has never left him before. He found a quill and some parchment and began writing.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm so sorry for leaving you alone at the station; I can't even imagine you still wanting to be friends with me after that debacle. You're absolutely the best friend anyone can wish to have. I still cannot believe that Sirius is dead. I dreamt of him coming out the veil for three nights straight._

_Your best friend,_

_Harry Potter_

"Hey girl," he said as the elegant owl leaped down to his shoulder. "Ready to take a letter to Hermione for me?" Hedwig nipped him on the ear in reply as he tied the letter on her leg. As he watched Hedwig fly into the morning sun, he sincerely hoped that Hermione would still accept him.

"Those bloody birds!" he heard uncle Vernon scream from downstairs. "Always bloody disturbing decent people during their sleep!"

In hindsight, Harry now hoped Hermione would reply at night. He wasn't sure if he could put up with uncle Vernon another time. He heard uncle Vernon stomp his way up the stairs to his room, ripping the door open. Harry, however, was not afraid of the whale of a man.

Uncle Vernon stood menacingly in the doorway. His face was purple with rage and he held out his arms as if to throttle Harry. He was dressed in a white dressing gown and looked almost comical in the pose. The marauder in Harry laughed out loud at the sight of a man the size of a large walrus attempting to charge someone. The Boy-Who-Lived part of him was tempted to curse him to bits.

"You think this is funny, boy?" Vernon shouted. "I'll beat the silliness out of you this time!"

"I guess Moody can always turn you into a pig, or maybe Dudley," Harry calmly replied.

With that remark, Vernon retreated downstairs, cursing as he went. Harry was glad to be left alone; he relished his however limited freedom that he had.

* * *

**July 1st, 33 Cadogan Place**

Hermione was reading calmly at her desk, even though she worried about Harry's deteriorating emotional state. She was still recovering from her curse wound, having to apply an ointment daily. The roaring scar ran diagonally across her chest from just above her left breast down to slightly above her belly button. The worry itself was nothing new. She had been worrying over Harry for the past five years, ever since that fateful Halloween.

Ever since the term ended, she had poured over a large volume on occlumency, hoping to help Harry recover from a compromised education. She had sat in the same spot for about an hour and decided to get up. She put her book down and stretched out her legs. Just as she got up, Hedwig appeared at the window.

"Hello, Hedwig" she greeted the owl, "Got any news from Harry?"

In reply, the snowy owl held out her leg. Hermione untied the letter from her and she quickly flew away to the stand Hermione kept especially for her.

Hermione quickly scanned through the letter, noticing his repeated apologies for her injuries and his pleas for Sirius to come back, none of which surprised her. She quickly sat down and began composing her reply letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Harry, don't you ever doubt I'll leave you. I'll be beside you in this world and the next. You have to accept that Sirius is dead. HE IS DEAD. And as painful as it is, you have to realize that. On a slightly happier note, how are the Dursleys treating you this summer? Hopefully the threats from the Order got through your uncle's thick head. My scar is getting better, Madame Pomfrey got me an ointment that I have to apply daily._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

"Hedwig, would you mind bringing this to Harry?" she asked, "Take your time getting there, and don't tire yourself out."

Hedwig accepted the letter with a nod as Hermione began tying it to her. She departed with a final nod and flew off.

_"I really need to help Harry, before he does something dumb."_ Hermione thought.

* * *

**July 1st, 4 Privet Drive**

Lunch went past without much action, Harry remained locked in his room while his relatives enjoyed a sumptuous meal. The same can be also said for dinner. Harry pondered on when Hedwig would return, and with what as he dozed on his rickety bed, thinking about what changes he can make.

_"Not much, without Hermione by my side."_

_"Finally figured that out? I thought you would have been smarter after that red-haired maggot left you." _The voice of Helen permeated his mind.

_"What, how'd you get in my mind?" _Harry exclaimed mentally.

_"Don't worry, I will only use this to advise, and perhaps taunt, you. It's nothing like the link you have with Voldy." _Helen replied, doing a mental smirk.

_"Bloody hell, can I just be normal for once? Do you do this for anyone else?" _Harry inquired.

_"Getting sent back in time isn't too normal."_ Helen replied, _"No one except for the time one of our doctors can't seem to get the simple idea of pressing a button right."_

_"Guess I'm stuck with you then, better you than Voldemort." _Harry remarked.

_"Well, and your soul mates in time, but that might prove to be actually enjoyable for you."_

Harry felt Helen close the mental connection and dozed off.

Around six in the evening, a faint flapping of wings awakened Harry.

"Got a letter from Hermione?" he whispered groggily as Hedwig landed on his shoulder.

Hedwig answered with a peck and fluttered away to her perch when Harry finished untying the package. He read over it intently as Hedwig starting munching her owl treats vigorously.

_"Hmm, I guess Helen was right after all. Hermione does care for me. She even signed it with Love!"_

At that, Harry sat down to compose a reply.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm heartened that you believe in me. I recently discovered several things that I do not feel comfortable discussing in a letter. Perhaps next time we meet? The Dursleys are treating me slightly better than normal, just your standard one meal a day. They didn't dare make me do any chores though._

_Love,_

_Harry_

"Hedwig, I'm really sorry you have to fly around so much today, I just need to get this last message through to Hermione. You can stay there overnight, Hermione will take care of you." Harry apologized sincerely to the majestic bird.

With that, Hedwig flew into the night.

_"Finally got your act together?" _Helen asked sarcastically.

_"When are you going to stop that?" _Harry countered.

_"Whenever you learn from your past mistakes."_ Helen replied.

* * *

**July 1st, 33 Cadogan Place [1]  
**

Hermione just had a satisfying dinner with her parents and was relaxing in her room when she heard a rapping on the window. One glimpse told her who the letter was from, Hedwig was unique.

"Shh, my parents are watching TV." Hermione murmured to the owl.

She expertly untied the letter, and sat back down to read it. She was instantly drawn to his signature.

_"Love, he signed it with love!?" _she thought excitedly _"Did he finally realize he loves me?"_

She quickly scanned through the rest of the letter, as she scanned an idea came to her head and she headed downstairs into the living room.

Hermione's parents, Daniel and Emma, were watching television quietly, with the pair sprawled out on the couch.

"Mum, dad, I have something to ask you." Hermione nervously enquired.

"What is it honey?" Emma replied.

"Mum, you've heard of Harry Potter, my best friend?"

"The Harry Potter that you keep mentioning in your letters?"

"Yes, him." Hermione answered, " I was wondering if he come stay with us for a few days."

"Well of course honey, it isn't as if we don't have the room." Emma heartily agreed, and quickly added to prevent Dan from interrupting, "If Harry is anything like how Hermione described him, I will be very glad to have him be with her."

"Fine, but I'm keeping a close watch on that kid." Dan replied, clearly uncomfortable with both Granger girls bearing down on him.

"Thanks mum, I love you too dad." Hermione returned enthusiastically as she went over to give Emma a hug, "Can we pick him up some time in the morning tomorrow?"

"You said he lives in Little Whinging?" Emma inquired.

"Yes, 4 Privet Drive."

"Of course we can, right Dan?"

Dan just nodded gruffly.

"Does ten in the morning work?" Emma asked.

"Yes, that's great!" Hermione gave her mom and dad a big hug.

"Now head on back to bed, I can't keep Dan bottled up much longer."

Hermione went back upstairs and quickly penned a reply to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'll pick you up from your relative's place at ten in the morning if you want. My parents said you can stay for a couple of days._

_Always with you,_

_Hermione_

"Now Hedwig, I know we are overworking you, but just remember that all this is for Harry." Hermione consoled the owl as she tied the letter to her.

* * *

**July 1st, 4 Privet Drive**

Harry was about to fall asleep as he had nothing better to do. Hedwig flying through the open window ended that train of thought quickly. Harry wordlessly untied the letter and read its contents. He was surprised by the openness of the response and quickly wrote a reply.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Of course I will go stay with you. I'm tempted to curse my uncle the next time he yells at me. Thank you so much for doing this._

_Love,_

_Harry_

"Hedwig, this is the last letter tonight, you can stay at Hermione's, and I'll catch up with you tomorrow." Harry pleaded with the owl.

Hedwig looked upon her human disdainfully, and then took off.

Harry took a long time to fall asleep that night, thinking about Hermione, the world and Voldemort.

* * *

**July 2nd, 4 Privet Drive**

Harry woke up with a headache. A quick check of his battered alarm clock revealed that it was 9:45. He staggered up and went to wash up. As he exited the bathroom, he threw on one of Dudley's overly large shirts and sweatpants that looked more like a tent. Just like all the previous mornings, he went downstairs to have his small breakfast.

As he was walking down the creaky stairs, he heard a knock on the door.

_"That must be Hermione!"_ he thought as he rushed to the door.

As he opened the door, he was suddenly attacked by a brown-haired missile.

"HARRY!" Hermione cried as she wrapped herself around Harry.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading

A/N 2: The varied and sometimes 'pathetic' deaths are to show Harry's run of bad luck through the years.

A/N 3: This chapter marks the last of the mostly prewritten story that I have, future updates will be slightly slower. I am aiming for an update every 2-4 days, and I can guarantee an update every week.

* * *

[1] Harry Potter and the Fifth Element, Chapter 17, Bexis1


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all characters and settings; the only thing I claim is the plot.

Special Disclaimer: Valve Corporation owns the Administrator, Miss Pauling and the Team Fortress 2 Universe

* * *

Note: The Galleon to GBP exchange rate always baffled me, therefore I will be borrowing Seel'vor's proposed exchange rate of:

1 Knut = 0.20 GBP  
1 Sickle = 5.80 GBP  
1 Galleon = 98.60 GBP

**Chapter 3**

* * *

A/N: A more lighthearted and fluffy chapter, please read and review.

A/N 2: I planned on this being a rather long fic, therefore it may seem slow moving at the start.

* * *

**July 2****nd****, 4 Privet Drive**

_"HARRY!" Hermione cried as she wrapped herself around Harry._

Hermione was dressed like a typical teenaged girl in the summer, or in other words, not very much. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts that barely went down to mid-thigh and revealed her shoulders in a light green tank top.

Harry did not have much experience with girls even including all his past lives, and as a result of his upbringing with the Dursleys, he was also mentally scared of physical contact. The act of a scantily clad Hermione folding her legs around him caused his teenaged brain to do the logical thing when it couldn't provide any appropriate action, it temporarily shut down.

Dan looked slightly miffed that his daughter was hugging the stuffing out of a kid he has never met. His wife tightened her grip on his arm and whispered in his ear, "Don't you say anything, Hermione is in love."

"That doesn't prevent me from threatening him," Dan whispered back.

After several minutes, Hermione realized that Harry wasn't responding.

"Harry?" She gently prodded him.

"Hi … Hi Hermione" Harry stammered out as his brain rebooted.

"Oh, it's so good to see you Harry!" Hermione said as she released him.

Harry was still dazed after that encounter. He staggered as he attempted to stand upright again.

"Good to see you too Hermione" Harry murmured as he tried to absorb the shock of physical contact.

"Harry, meet my parents, Dan and Emma" Hermione said as Harry recovered.

Dan and Emma, who previously just stood by their car, strode forward to greet Harry. Emma delivered a less ferocious hug, while Dan offered a stiff handshake.

"Hello Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger" Harry greeted.

"Call us Dan and Emma" Emma replied as she scoffed at the honorific, "Or we'll insist on calling you Mr. Potter."

"Yes ma'am, I mean Emma."

It was at this moment that Vernon Dursley decided to make himself known.

"FREAK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HARASSING NORMAL PEOPLE!" Vernon boomed.

"You must be Harry's uncle! I don't think that comparing you to a walrus does the walrus justice, it at least has brains!" Hermione retorted. "Harry is a much better man than you'll ever be. I'm here to take Harry away from this living hell! And if you even try to stop him, I'll turn you into a walrus myself!"

Hermione was clinging to Harry as she tore into Vernon Dursley. Harry was distinct aware of Hermione's chest pressed into his. His brain was working overtime to generate unpleasant images to starve off the inevitable reaction.

_"Snape in a dress … Snape in a dress with Dumbledore … Snape in a dress with Filch and Dumbledore … Umbridge and Snape in a dress…"_

Of course, all of that did not help things as Hermione began dragging Harry to the car, calling out to her dad as she did so.

"Dad, can you get Harry's trunk, I don't think I can stand his uncle anymore."

* * *

Hermione's parents went forward to acknowledge Vernon Dursley, who was now joined by Petunia and a cowering Dudley.

"Well, I can't say I ever wanted the displeasure of meeting with you, but let me introduce myself," Dan started, "I am Dr. Daniel Granger, she is my wife, Emily. We are both dentists in Crawley."

Social standing meant everything to Vernon Dursley, a quick glance at the Grangers told him that this was a couple that he didn't want to mess with. The new Mercedes, that they were both dentists and their residence in Crawley cemented Vernon's opinion.

"Now, where can I find Harry's stuff?" Dan asked.

"In, in the smaller bedroom upstairs," Vernon stammered in reply.

"If you'll excuse me," Dan and Emma pushed past the Dursleys.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione was still attached to Harry in the back seat of the Granger's car.

"Spill, Harry, what did you want to tell me?" Hermione demanded.

"Can we wait until we get to your place? I don't think this can be discussed in public."

_"Of course not, you think you can reveal your secrets where anyone can hear them?"_

"Fine, but I expect a full recount when we get there."

"Sorry Hermione, it's just, difficult, that's all."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Harry replied in his typical tone.

"Honestly Harry, only you can use 'I'm fine' for 'I'm still alive', tell me the truth."

"When we get there 'Mione"

"'Mione?" Hermione began to ask as Dan got in the driver's seat.

Hermione gave Harry one of her 'this-isn't-finished' looks and turned to face Dan.

"So dad, what's our plan for today?"

"Well, I think we ought to get Mr. Potter settled in the guest room next to your room. Have some takeout for lunch and go shopping in the afternoon." Dan stated, "If that's alright with you two."

"I'm fine with whatever Hermione wants," Harry deferred the decision onto Hermione, who gave him a dazzling smile for it.

* * *

**July 2****nd****, 33 Cadogan Place**

As the Grangers pulled into their garage, Harry was astounded by Hermione's home. While the Dursleys were striving for perfection, the Grangers had a home that looked welcoming and lived in. It was a large two-story house with a double garage in one of London's more upscale neighborhoods.

"Honey, why don't you show Harry his room and give him a tour while we sort out his luggage," Emma suggested.

"Sure, let's go Harry."

"I don't want to be any trouble," Harry nervously replied.

Emma told Harry off quite succinctly.

"Nonsense, any friend of Hermione's is a friend of ours, especially her best friend."

Harry last glimpsed Dan and Emma unloading his trunk from the boot as Hermione dragged him through the garage entrance and onto the first floor.

"So here we have the first floor, to the left you have the kitchen, in front of you is the formal dining room, and the living room is to your right." Hermione began, "We usually eat in the kitchen unless important guests show up."

"Am I an important guest?" Harry asked playfully.

"Prat," retorted Hermione, giving him a light thump on the shoulder.

"And there is my parent's study," Hermione pointed out a small door next to the living room.

Harry's overall impression of the Grangers was that of a very welcoming place, similar to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the garage, Dan and Emma were having a discussion.

"Emma, why do I get the feeling that Harry did not have the best home life?" Dan asked.

"Maybe it's the fact that his relatives yelled at him and called him a freak."

"We need to ask Harry about this, I can't understand why someone would treat their own nephew that badly."

Dan and Emma continued to discuss this as they unloaded Harry's trunk. The Dursleys's mistreatment of Harry was made worse by their backgrounds. Emma minored in psychology while Dan served as a field medic in Her Majesty's Armed Forces before going into dentistry.

Emma delivered a very stern warning to Dan, if he at any time used the scary father routine on Harry James Potter, he would be sleeping on the couch indefinitely.

* * *

"And now we have the second floor," Hermione said as she ascended the stairs with Harry following her.

However, Harry was not paying much attention to what Hermione was saying. His teenaged brain immediately directed all his attention to the swaying of Hermione's rear while most of his blood rushed southward. Again, highly unpleasant images of Snape, Umbridge, Dumbledore and Filch were needed to control the product of the reaction.

_"Why in the name of Merlin did I not notice Hermione last time?" _Harry mentally berated himself.

_"Because your head was stuck too far up your arse and both of you were dosed with love potions."_ Helen retorted.

Harry vaguely heard Hermione say that the top floor had four rooms and a bathroom: a master bedroom for her parents with its own bathroom, her room and two other rooms.

"… And here we have my reading room, I ran out of room for books in my room," Hermione continued, not noticing Harry's distraction, "This used to be a storage room for dad's knickknacks, but we moved those to the attic. Now, why don't we go see your room? It isn't as big as mine, but it has the necessities."

"Sure," Harry said as he shook himself out his stupor.

"Here's your room, we share the bathroom down the hall, and that comes with its own rules."

Harry saw that his room was painted a light blue, with a bed similar in size to his at Hogwarts. A wooden dresser sat in a corner while a writing desk sat by the window.

"Em, what?" Harry was confused.

"You know, standard personal hygiene, bodily cleanliness?" Hermione huffed at him.

"Hermione, would you be a dear and get out the spare linens?" Emma asked from the bottom of the stairs. Her and Dan were attempting to manhandle Harry's large trunk up the small stairs.

"Alright mum," Hermione replied, "C'mon Harry, the linens are in my closet."

As they dug through Hermione's closet to find the requisite beddings, Harry couldn't help but notice Hermione's clothing, specifically the sorts that could cause heart attacks if worn in a wizarding setting.

After retrieving the bedspread and placing them on Harry's bed, Hermione's parents arrived. Hermione was quite surprised that Harry did it perfectly the first time. The rational side of Hermione's brain analyzed the situation.

_"Why is that so surprising? Those monsters probably forced him to make their beds all the time, if even half of what Harry tells me is true."_

With that thought, she suddenly remembered Harry's promise.

_"What could he be trying to tell me? Did he finally realize he loves me? Or does he want to admit he loves Ginny? Maybe it's about Voldemort?"_

In the meantime, Harry had several thoughts going through his mind as well.

_"What's Hermione thinking about? I only see that look when she is plotting something. Oh right, she is wondering what I'm going to tell her. Bollocks, here come her parents."_

Harry, sensing Hermione's intentions, gave her his best 'all-in-good-time' look. They developed this ability to converse with their eyes during their fourth year.

"Enough thinking Hermione," Emma lightly scolded, "Harry, what would you like for lunch?"

"Anything is fine Mrs. Granger," Harry mumbled in reply.

"Call me Emma please. Mrs. Granger makes me feel so old."

"Sorry Mrs.-"Harry cut himself off, "I mean Emma."

"Harry, is Chinese fine?" Emma asked.

"I've never had it before," at this Harry saw Hermione nod enthusiastically, "but it won't hurt to try."

Harry and Hermione retired to the living room while Emma started dialling a number. Dan walked away muttering something around the lines of "Protecting my daughter's virtue."

* * *

"Now Harry, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Hermione inquired as she cuddled next to Harry on the loveseat.

_"How should I break this to her?" _Harry asked himself mentally.

_"Be yourself Harry,"_ Helen chided.

"Hermione, what do you know about occlumency?"

"Quite a lot, I tried practicing it for the last few days. I got a book on it upstairs."

"Hermione, I have an unbelievable secret to tell you," Harry began, "try not to interrupt, I'll answer everything at the end."

"I, Harry James Potter, do hereby swear upon my magic and my life that what I will say to Hermione Jane Granger is the truth."

Hermione gasped, "No, Harry, that's too dangerous, you could be killed!"

"Don't worry, you only live once anyways."

"Fine, but this better be good Mr. Potter," Hermione huffed as she jabbed Harry on the chest.

"Hermione, I am not the Harry who just finished fifth year. I have been sent back to try again by my Death, Helen, because I have died too many times, some of them quite pathetically. Now you may not believe this, but Helen would be fired if I die prematurely one more time." Harry spoke commandingly.

At this, Helen materialized into one of the armchairs.

"Hello Miss Granger, I see that Mr. Potter here has decided to tell you his story." Helen said, "I have warded this room as best as I can, but I can only stay so long in this dimension."

Hermione was rendered speechless by this unknown woman appearing in her living room. Harry, on the other hand, was quite startled.

_"Tell me you won't do this too often,"_ Harry asked mentally.

_"Only when you need it, I can't stay in this realm too long."_ Helen responded.

"Hermione, when I last died, I was killed in our seventh year in a battle against Voldemort. And apparently 40 times before that," Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh, you cannot die 42 times right?" Hermione asked as she realized something.

"That is correct, you cannot die 42 times under a single Death Angel," Helen answered, "What Harry here neglected to mention-"

"Helen, I don't think-" Harry interrupted.

"No, she needs to know," Helen replied, "As I was saying, Harry here has been preselected to have several soul mates, including you."

"Wait, Harry has 'soul mates', as in multiple?" Hermione demanded.

"Yes, in fact he has four, but whether he acts on the last three is up to him and his closest soul mate." Helen replied.

"Well, I don't mind sharing," Hermione licked her lips suggestively.

"Don't I get a say in all this?" Harry questioned.

"Not at all Harry, you will soon learn to let the women make the important decisions." Helen told him, "Now, I must be off, the RED medic dropped the fifth time in a round and his teammates want to frag him."

With that parting remark, Helen disappeared from the room.

"Lunch is here!" Emma called from the dining room.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.

A/N 2: I wasn't too sure how to depict Dan and Emma; I hope this is a reasonable representation of them.

A/N 3: The next update will probably be around the middle of next week.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all characters and settings; the only thing I claim is the plot.

Special Disclaimer: Valve Corporation owns the Administrator, Miss Pauling and the Team Fortress 2 Universe

* * *

**Chapter 4**

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but onwards to a more active chapter.

A/N 2: I would like to credit one of my friends for helping me write a particularly difficult scene in this chapter. She helped me greatly.

* * *

**July 2nd, 33 Cadogan Place  
**

"_Lunch is here!" Emma called from the dining room._

Harry and Hermione got up and walked to the kitchen as Hermione fixed Harry with a 'you'll-explain-this-later' look. Emma was setting up an array of exotic dishes that Harry has never seen before.

"How do you use chopsticks?" Harry whispered to Hermione, "The only experience I have with one is Dudley poking me with the sharp end."

"Don't worry, I'll feed you," Hermione playfully replied, "Mum, Harry doesn't know how to use chopsticks."

"Harry, you do know how to use forks and knives?" Emma asked, glaring at him.

"Yes Emma." Harry gulped.

"You see Harry, my dear wife has a thing with culture, something about 'do as the locals do'," Dan explained as he got out two sets of traditional cutlery, "And I never learned how to use those sticks either."

As Dan and Emma sat down, Hermione was taken aback when Harry pulled out a chair for her, before sitting down opposite to her. Hermione's mouthed 'thank-you' and a smile got Harry thinking.

"_Damn, if I had been a better gentleman instead of hanging around with Ron…"_

"_It's the little things that count Mister Potter, although we may have a problem if your wand is too small."_ Helen responded.

"_Hey, that's not… Oh what can I do with you?"_ Harry mentally spluttered.

Lunch passed without much incident until dessert. Hermione nonchalantly crossed her legs as she sipped some red bean soup. Harry was distinctly aware of Hermione's left foot pressed against his calf. Hermione thought she was only brushing up against a table leg, began tracing circular patterns with her sandals. Harry now possessed a growing problem. He then quickly excused himself to the bathroom, getting the directions from Dan.

Hermione realized that she had been brushing up against Harry, and immediately blushed. Emma gave her a knowing look and proceeded to distract Dan, who was checking his phone.

"What do we have planned for the afternoon?" Emma asked Dan.

"I just got a message from our receptionist," Dan responded without looking up, "a Mr. Jane Doe needs multiple emergency root canals."

"What did he do this time? I remember fixing his teeth just last week."

"Apparently he mistook a shotgun covered in barbecue sauce as a rib and cracked his teeth."

Harry returned just as Emma started collecting the dishes. Hermione quickly gave him an 'I'm-sorry, but-not-that-sorry' look.

"Harry, Hermione, we have to head to the surgery for an emergency," Emma instructed, "I trust you two to not do anything I wouldn't do."

"Yes mum," Hermione answered.

"Yes Emma," Harry echoed, "I can wash the dishes, it's the least I can do."

"If you want to, but remember that we don't expect you to," Emma replied.

* * *

As Dan and Emma went down to the garage, Harry started to wash the dishes rather efficiently.

"Where did you learn that Harry?" Hermione asked as she leaned against the counter.

"When you get beaten if you can't do it fast enough, you learn fast." Harry said without looking up.

"Oh Harry," At this Hermione went over and gave him a hug, which set off a chain reaction.

The suddenness of a Hermi-hug caused Harry to drop the bottle of dish soap, which landed on the ground and spilled out. Harry then stumbled from the weight of Hermione, inducing both of them to fall down, Hermione on top of Harry. Their legs were intertwined together. Hermione was the first to come to her senses.

"We'd better get up," Hermione whispered into Harry's ear.

"_KISS HER!"_ Helen shouted.

"Umm, what?" Harry said. He was still dazed from the impact of first Hermione then the ground. Harry finally got his act together and tried to rise up normally. However, Hermione was attempting to sit up at the same time. The tangling of legs caused them to fall back down again.

"Harry, I think you should let me get up first,"

Harry nodded as Hermione extracted herself from him and stood upright. Harry soon followed her.

"_Bloody hell, just kiss her!"_ Helen pushed Harry on.

Harry decided against kissing Hermione at this moment, preferring to first come to terms with all this soul mate business first. However, he was sporting a noticeable reaction to Hermione pressed against him. He quickly adjusted his jeans and got back to washing dishes.

_"_What plans do we have for this afternoon?" Harry inquired.

"I thought we could learn more about this soul mate business."

"That could be nice, although I don't know much myself."

Harry swiftly finished the dishes and began putting them back. Hermione automatically helped him put back the silverware.

"Thank you Hermione," Harry murmured.

"No problem, you know that I'll always be beside you. Now, why don't we discuss this in my bedroom?"

"Are you sure that is appropriate... I mean, your parents..."

"Well, Harry, are they home right now?"

* * *

With that parting remark, Hermione led Harry upstairs to her bedroom. Hermione smartly jumped onto the bed and patted the space beside her.

"C'mon Harry."

Harry reluctantly climbed into the bed, noting that there were no covers.

"Harry, get Helen in here, I want some answers," Hermione commanded as she cuddled close to Harry.

"_Helen, can you come here and explain some things? Hermione is pressuring me and I can't find the will to deny her."_ Harry said mentally.

"_How many times do I have to repeat this to you, you two are soul mates. Therefore, you cannot contemplate even the possibility of ever rejecting her."_ Helen retorted, and then added, _"Well, you can try, but then that just means even more trouble for the higher authorities."_

Helen then appeared in the room and sat on the bed, which caused Hermione to yelp and Harry to flinch. After the initial shock, Hermione unconsciously pressed herself closer to Harry.

"Hello, my least favourite client and his soul mate," Helen greeted, "Now, straight to the point. Hermione, you want to learn about soul mates? And Harry, you have no idea either?"

After getting a nod from both teens, Helen continued, "It's essentially a match made in Heaven by my higher authorities, which you have probably already gathered."

"But what does it mean?" Hermione asked.

"It means that so long as you have met, you will feel a strong attraction to the other, which is the case here?"

"_That's why Harry rescued a girl he didn't even know!"_ Hermione thought.

"_That's why Hermione stood by me even when that idiot Ron left!" _Harry thought.

Seeing that her students understood the first part, Helen decided to move on, "However, the soul mate bond, otherwise known as a soul bond, cannot manifest until both of you knowing acknowledge your connection and consummate your relationship."

Hermione gasped at the last part, "But you mean, you mean we will have…"

"Miss Granger, can you honestly say you do not want to consummate your relationship with Mister Potter considering that you are currently alone in bed with him with your parents away?" Helen retorted.

Hermione did not have anywhere near a verbal response for that remark, she simply flushed red and clung onto Harry, who was trying very _hard_ to remain composed.

"As I was saying, the special abilities you gain from your soul bond cannot take place until you physically consummate bond," Helen said.

"By special abilities, do you mean that we can fly? Or spell-jump? Or make ourselves invulnerable for say, eight seconds?" Harry asked.

"No Mister Potter, you may gain a mental connection with each other, similar to what I have with you, but you will also be able to feel the others feelings and sense where they are. Of course, this applies to all your other soul mates as well."

"So I can possibly have more than Hermione in my head?"

"That, Mister Potter, is totally up to you." Helen replied.

"I dunno Harry, do you feel like sharing?" Hermione teased, "Isn't it every man's dream to have beautiful women all around him?"

"I wouldn't mind, so long as I get the final say."

"Take care of him for me please, I'd hate to get fired," Helen said in goodbye, "and I know you will try to research all this, please don't. Just ask me." She added.

* * *

Hermione came away from that session with a much better understanding of her relationship with Harry. Harry, on the other hand, was suffering continuously under the effects of an attractive girl effectively compressed into him for most of the day.

"_Helen, do you think I should ask Hermione to be my girlfriend?"_

"_What do you think I have been trying to drill into you the last couple of days? Stop being so noble and just ask her!"_

The same Boy-Who-Lived who faced down trolls, basilisks, Dementors, dragons and dark lords was now afraid of telling a girl about his feelings.

"Hermione, have you ever thought about whether you want a special someone in your life? In the near future I mean," Harry said, his voice becoming quieter towards the end of his sentence.

"_What is Harry going on about?" _Hermione wondered mentally. Harry kept, on stammering sentences but Hermione was too lost in thought to listen.

"I-I-I mean... what I'm trying to say is that maybe just maybe, you know we could give us a shot? I mean for Helen's sake," harry said the last sentence in one breath. He finally lifted his gaze from the floor and looked at Hermione, the tip of his ears turning pink.

"I don't know, I suppose we can give that a try," Hermione said calmly even though on the inside she was dancing with joy. Harry's face lighted up but quickly darkened when he didn't see any excitement in Hermione's face. She immediately changed her expression when she saw Harry's crestfallen face, "Honestly Harry, you are so easy to tease! Of course I'll be your girlfriend!"

At this, Harry lighted up. He lifted his hand and moved a strand of hair off of Hermione's face and behind her ears. She shyly looked up into his eyes and leaned over to give Harry a kiss on the lips, which he immediately responded to with great vigour. It soon turned into a kiss unlike anything either of them have ever seen let alone experienced. Harry never kissed a girl passionately. Even his kisses with Ginny or Cho were forced, while Hermione has never kissed anyone before. It felt perfect to both of them.

Harry then moved his lips to the side of her neck. Hermione just lifted his head and continued kissing on the lips more passionately than before. Harry wasn't one to back down from a challenge, and matched her in his ferocity. With the inexpertness of both parties, the kiss soon ended with Hermione running out of breath, and Harry not far behind her. The kiss itself can be described as extraordinary as it turned out so well, since neither Harry nor Hermione have ever had practice with kissing before.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione, still breathless, only hugged him in response. As she breathed deeply, she regained her ability to speak, "Merlin, that was amazing Harry."

"We most definitely have to do this again," Harry said.

"I'm glad to oblige, Mister Potter,"

At this, Hermione leaned in and pressed her lips lightly to Harry's, who again responded with equal enthusiasm. As they broke apart for the second time, Harry captured Hermione in a light embrace.

_"I love you, 'Mione,"_ Harry thought, _"And I'll say that to your face someday."_

"We should probably get started on our homework Harry," Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, that could be good," Harry replied, his speech slightly muffled by Hermione's bushy hair.

Hermione reluctantly let go of Harry and went over to her desk, "I'm already finished transfiguration and almost done charms. How about you?" Hermione then had a sudden realization, "Harry, if Helen can be believed," Hermione, not pausing at Harry's wince, continued, "You have finished all this before, and far beyond?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't have done it without you," Harry responded, "Helen was just slightly miffed at you and shouted in my head."

"Wait, this means you can help me on more advanced subjects!" Hermione declared.

"_Ha, spousal abuse!" _Helen commented.

Harry chose to ignore Helen, and agreed right away to Hermione, "Yes, it does, though I have to admit that I know next to nothing about runes or arithmancy."

"Great, let's start with potions. Don't you want to see what Snape has in store for us?"

"_Can't be as bad as both the RED Soldier and Demoman cratering on rollout,"_ Helen cheekily said, _"Which just happened because the medic didn't bother to heal them, mind you."_

"It all depends on what you want to do? It's just review for me."

Harry and Hermione worked on their essays for potions for the next hour and a bit. Harry merely skimped on most of the answers, only putting down what he knew Snape would be looking for. While Hermione wrote long, inclusive answers that Harry scoffed at, earning him several swats on the arm and upper chest area from Hermione. However, the new couple classified such teasing as 'fights', and they fully made use of their time by 'making up' after every 'fight'. Needless to say, the 'making up' involved a repeat of their earlier activities.

As Hermione finally finished her essay, which was twice as long as required, she glanced to see Harry looking at the afternoon sky, thinking intently.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked.

"The future," Harry answered.

Hermione started cleaning up her parchment and quills, Harry wordlessly helped her along until an owl flew in. The regal looking owl hooted to get their attention. Harry carefully untied the letter from him, noting that it was made of much finer and heavier parchment. Harry was surprised at the return address, he have never gotten a letter from this particular establishment.

"Look Hermione, it's addressed to me from Gringotts!"

"Open it Harry, I think it's about Sirius."

As Harry was following the good advice of his girlfriend, another letter arrived and the Gringotts owl left. This time it was a Hogwarts school owl, Hermione picked up the letter dropped by the bird and it immediately flew off.

"Great, it's from Dumbledore," Harry said sarcastically when he saw the envelope.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading.

A/N 2: I again apologize for the delay; however updates for the next several weeks will be slow as my TF2 Highlander team made the playoffs. I will strive for an update a week, but cannot guarantee anything at this point.

A/N 3: I got an omake for this chapter, it's a slightly smuttier alternative to the resolution of Hermione jumping a dishwashing Harry. I was inspired to write this after seeing the trailer for the Bling Ring. Please note that this is probably the best smut I can write.

* * *

"Oh Harry," At this Hermione went over and gave him a hug, which set off a chain reaction.

The suddenness of a Hermi-hug caused Harry to drop the bottle of dish soap, which landed on the ground and spilled out. Harry then stumbled from the weight of Hermione, making both of them fall down, Hermione on top of Harry. When they landed, Hermione accidently drove a knee to a quite sensitive part of male anatomy. That provoked a not-so-subtle yell from Harry.

"Ouch! Hermione!"

"Want me to kiss it better?" Hermione offered, thinking that Harry had knocked his head.

"I doubt you want to kiss this better," Harry moaned.

Hermione finally realized the position of her knee, specifically its proximity to Harry's crotch.

"On the contrary Harry, I would love to kiss that better."

At her proclamation, Hermione licked her lips sensually, which made Harry's blood boil and instantly tightened his jeans. (A/N: See Bling Ring trailer)

"Hermione, you, you don't have to," Harry murmured as Hermione began to unzip his jeans.

"I don't have to, but I want to." Hermione firmed stated as Harry's jeans came down.

Harry's erection was now straining his boxers, Hermione deftly freed it and began to stroke it slowly.

"Oh Harry, you are so big," Hermione exclaimed upon finally seeing his length.

"Hermione," Harry groaned.

Hermione took that as a signal to proceed, and proceed she did. She licked up the base of his shaft to the tip, sucking up all the precum dripping out. She then did something she learned from Parvati and Lavender's late night gossip. She took him in her mouth and began bobbing up and down, deep throating his nine-inch span.

After several such movements, Harry began to groan.

"Hermione… Hermione…I'm going to cum."

At that statement, Hermione quickened her movement until Harry climaxed with a muffled scream, shooting his seed deep into her mouth. Hermione began to swallow what she can, something that Lavender had taught her to do, of which she had brushed off as never-going-to-happen.

"Did you enjoy that kiss Harry?" Hermione smirked with some of Harry's cum dripping down her chin.

Harry only moaned in response.

"_Told you you'll be satisfied," _Helen mentally chided.

* * *

A/N: Well that's the end of that, hopefully it wasn't too bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all characters and settings; the only thing I claim is the plot.

Special Disclaimer: Valve Corporation owns the Administrator, Miss Pauling and the Team Fortress 2 Universe

* * *

**Chapter 5**

A/N: A mostly plot driven chapter.

A/N 2: Many reviewers wanted or suggested adding my own twist to this story, that twist becomes relevant in this chapter.

* * *

**July 2nd, 33 Cadogan Place**

"_Great, it's from Dumbledore," Harry said sarcastically when he saw the envelope._

Harry set Dumbledore's letter aside and picked up the one from Gringotts. It felt much heavier than a typical letter; there were two sheets of parchment and one of muggle paper. He immediately began reading the one on top.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We here at Gringotts would like to present you with two missives in addition to your usual monthly statement._

_Lord Sirius Orion Black's will reading will be held on July 4th of the year 1996 while his pre-reading will be held on July 3rd of the year 1996. You may find attached an invitation and portkey for both events._

_We goblins are bound by our loyalty to the Crown first most and by treaty to the Ministry of Magic second. You may find an attached letter from Her Majesty the Queen's Government delivered onwards by us._

_Lastly, our mail department noted that this is the first time an owl will acknowledge delivery to you and my records tell me this is the first time you have been informed. Therefore, regardless of your action or inaction on the other Gringotts proposals, I would like to cordially invite you to discuss your finances in Gringotts._

_Bloodclaw_

_Head of the Potter Accounts_

* * *

Harry was immensely surprised by the 'Accounts' part, because for all he knew in all of his past lives, he only had his trust vault. He gingerly picked up the second piece of paper, which was his monthly statement.

"_Why did I never get this before?"_ Harry thought.

"_Because of that meddling old bastard, although I really want to see what Her Majesty's government have to say about you," _Helen replied.

Harry began to read his statement, his facial expression rapidly evolved into one of shock.

* * *

_**Monthly Statement of the Potter Accounts for the month of June, 1996**_

_Delivered on July 2nd, 1996 to Harry James Potter, last scion of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_

_Potter Ancestral Vault_

_This Vault contains:_

_10 687 435 Galleons_

_10 Sickles_

_2 Knuts_

_Familial trinkets, jewellery and other effects are not included in this statement._

_This Vault has gained 44 346 Galleons, 3 Sickles, 11 Knuts since the last statement operating at an interest rate of 0.5%._

_This Vault has no withdrawals this month except the monthly Gringotts fee for a Vault this size._

_Trust Fund for Harry James Potter_

_This Vault contains:_

_49 500 Galleons_

_0 Sickles_

_0 Knuts_

_There are no familial trinkets, jewellery nor other effects stored in this Vault._

_This Vault has gained 0 Galleons, 0 Sickles and 0 Knuts since the last statement operating at an interest rate of 0.0%._

_This Vault has one withdrawal._

_Molly Weasley – 500 Galleons Authorized with possession of key._

_This Vault is refilled every July 31st to 50 000 Galleons as per the wishes of the previous Lord Potter._

_Potter Investment Portfolio_

_The value of this portfolio is currently:_

_1 124 866 Galleons_

_3 Sickles_

_1 Knut_

_Additional details can be obtained from your Account Manager._

_Potter Muggle Investment Portfolio_

_The value of this portfolio is currently:_

_£2 300 102.00_

_Additional details can be obtained from your Account Manager_

_Total_

_The value of all your accounts is currently:_

_11 861 801 Galleons_

_13 Sickles_

_3 Knuts_

_£2 300 102.00_

_This concludes your monthly statement of the month of June, 1996._

* * *

"_Since when was my family this rich?!"_

_"The Potters have always been wealthy for centuries," _Helen responded.

_"Why did I never know about this before?"_

_"That manipulative old bastard! And take a look at that withdrawal from the Weasley!"_

"_I need to visit Gringotts, soon" _Harry planned, "_And I need to find out why Mrs. Weasley would take my money."_

"Hermione, you need to take a look at this,"

Harry passed the parchment to Hermione, while he got started on the next one in the pile. However, Hermione did not take it. She was busy gingerly removing a letter from another Gringotts owl, as Harry has now come to associate them with. Hermione opened her letter and read, looking very confused. Harry went back to reading the rest of his letters.

* * *

_To Harry James Potter_

_We at Gringotts would like to invite you to the pre-will reading of Lord Sirius Orion Black as you have been named within the will. The pre-reading will be held at 10:00 AM on July 3th, 1996. This parchment will activate as a portkey at that time. The official reading will be held at 1:00 PM on July 4th, 1996. If necessary, this parchment will again activate as a portkey at that time._

_Eargit_

_Gringotts Will Department_

* * *

Hermione was carefully reading through her letter, she was as surprised as Harry, albeit for a different reason.

* * *

_To Hermione Jane Granger_

_We at Gringotts would like to invite you to the pre-will reading of Lord Sirius Orion Black as you have been named within the will. The pre-reading will be held at 10:00 AM on July 4th, 1996. This parchment will activate as a portkey at that time. The official reading will be held at 1:00 PM on July 4th, 1996. If necessary, this parchment will again activate as a portkey at that time._

_Eargit_

_Gringotts Will Department_

* * *

Harry, seeing the similar parchment, asked Hermione.

"Hermione, was that an invitation to Sirius's will reading?"

"Yes, yes it is," stuttered Hermione, "I just can't believe he named me in his will."

Harry leaned in to give Hermione a soft kiss on the cheek, then said quietly, "He must have had his reasons."

"_Reasons, more like seeing the obvious!" _Helen remarked.

Harry successfully passed Hermione his other letters and started reading the muggle letter.

* * *

_Dear Harry Potter_

_Her Majesty's Government would like to invite you and several friends to a meeting. This meeting will serve as a starting point to cooperation between the mundane and magical governments. We at Her Majesty's Government are aware of your status within your world and would like offer our assistance to your cause._

_The meeting will be held at 10 Downing Street at a time of your choosing. Please respond through your Gringotts account manager._

_Awaiting your reply,_

_Malcolm Rifkind_

_Secretary of State for Defense_

_Tobias Keith_

_Secretary of State for Magical Relations_

* * *

As Harry finished reading his muggle mail he had, he looked over to Hermione.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you've never told me," Hermione chastised, "That you were, were rich. With this sort of money you would never have to work a single day in your life, and you-"

At this, Harry motioned for Hermione to stop.

"It doesn't matter Hermione, I'm still just Harry, the Harry you have known for five years."

He then leaned in, gently cupped her chin, and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Hermione reacted with a passion similar to their first kiss and she returned the kiss with a much higher magnitude. She caressed Harry's lips with her tongue and he automatically allowed her entrance. Hermione then inserted her tongue deep inside his mouth. They relished the feeling of both their tongues entwined together. Harry kept up his end of the kiss until he started running out of air, the pair reluctantly broke the kiss when they needed to breathe. Both of them were still dazed after that exertion, Harry came to his senses after a few deep breaths.

"All of this will be yours someday, I promise," Harry whispered.

_"Did he just propose to me?"_ Hermione thought.

"Hermione, no matter where the future takes us, we'll be together in this world and next."

"Harry, oh Harry!"

"Hermione, all the Galleons in Gringotts wouldn't matter compared to you."

"But Harry, I'm just a plain looking know-it-all bookworm!" Hermione self-criticized, "You can have any woman you want, heck, and you can even have a harem if you wanted!"

"Look Hermione, you are far more beautiful than all the other girls at Hogwarts," Harry replied, "You aren't a know-it-all or a bookworm. You are just smart and knowledgeable. And believe me, I want you beside me first and foremost."

"_And you most definitely do not want to see the reaction you are causing." _Harry added mentally.

"_Are you sure, I think she would love to see and maybe play with that," _Helen smirked.

"Really Harry, do you mean any of that?"

"Yes Hermione, I mean each and every word."

"_That's very romantic of you Mister Potter. I can see why you have multiple soul mates now."_

Hermione was dancing on the inside; the boy of her dreams has finally told her he loves her, that he did not actually say 'I love you' was a moot point. She then gathered up her Gryffindor courage and hugged him tightly. As she bent around to nibble his ear, she whispered, "I love you Harry."

Harry returned the hug and said softly, "I love you too Hermione."

"_Aww, you guys look so sweet together."_

Harry and Hermione held each other for several minutes, but then Harry realized something.

"Hermione, the letters?"

"Oh right," Hermione responded, "What did the muggle letter say?"

"It was from the muggle government, they want to help me in the war against Voldemort." Harry said, "They invited me to a meeting at 10 Downing Street. Also, what's a secretary of state?"

This piqued Hermione's interest, she answered with a textbook definition, "A secretary of state is an elected official in charge of a specific ministry or area of the British government. The prime minister selects them from members of parliament, usually from their own party."

"So they are something like a department head in the ministry of magic?"

"Yes, the departments vary in size just like the magical ministry."

"The letter was signed by the defense and magical relations secretaries, does that mean anything special?"

"Oh wow Harry," Hermione could not contain her surprise, "that means the government must really want to help you, the defense secretary is in charge of the military and I think the magical relations secretary is there to act as a liaison. They must see this as very important to invite you to 10 Downing!"

"Is anything ever going to be normal?" Harry muttered, and then spoke up, "Well Hermione, can we plan a trip to Gringotts sometimes soon?"

"And we can make it a shopping trip. You really need some more clothes!" Hermione replied enthusiastically, "How about tomorrow? I'll ask mum and dad when they get back."

"_You two even complete each other's sentences." _

Harry chose to ignore Helen.

"That sounds great," Harry said as he picked up the letter from Dumbledore.

"_Bloody hell, this isn't going to go well," _Harry thought.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_You must return immediately to Privet Drive, it is not safe to be elsewhere at this moment. I am sending two Order members to bring you back tomorrow. I do not know why you would think to endanger Miss Granger like that. Remember that you are responsible for the success of the war. You must think of all the others involved._

_Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

_"Guess dumb-as-a-door wants something," _Helen remarked.

"What is he thinking, trying to control me?" Harry asked, "That manipulative bastard!"

"Why the animosity?"

"You don't know what he did Hermione," Harry sighed, "He thought to raise me as a weapon to fight Voldemort by keeping me in the dark about everything," He continued, "He would risk my life each year, never tell me anything, then ship me off to the Dursleys for the summer."

Hermione gasped at this, "So you are saying that Dumbledore caused most of your grief?"

"Yes, he did. Helen pointed this out to me when I died the 41st time." Harry answered, "I don't think we can trust him at all, even though he claims to work for the light and the 'Greater Good'."

"But, but he's our headmaster," Hermione half-shouted.

"Trust me on this Hermione. Until we know his true intentions about me, I want to avoid him as much as possible."

Hermione calmed down slightly with that statement.

"Alright, I do agree with you, but I want some proof."

"Here's all the proof you need, he's trying to essentially kidnap me." Harry said as he handed Hermione the letter.

Hermione quickly scanned the letter, her expression turning from one of calmness, to one of shock and finally to one of anger.

"I, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MAN!"

"_I told you so," _Harry thought, but did not dare say anything so as to not incur the wrath of his newly minted girlfriend.

"The letter is same as what he has tried to do to me before," Harry added, "I highly suspect that he placed some wards on my house to block mail,"

"Because this is the first time you got your Gringotts letter?"

"Yes," Harry smiled, "He holds me incommunicado each summer."

Hermione quickly glanced up at the clock.

"My parents will be home soon, what do you want for dinner?"

"Actually, I was thinking of making dinner for all of us tonight. Perhaps it will stop your dad from killing me."

"Oh Harry, mum won't let dad do that, if he knows what's good for him." Hermione said playfully then gestured at the door, "Let's see what we have downstairs."

Hermione led Harry downstairs into the kitchen, where Harry took a quick look inside the fridge and the cupboards.

"Hmm, I can probably make some sort of spaghetti, maybe with pesto? Along with a garden salad and some bruschetta?"

"Where did you learn to cook?" Hermione quickly realized what she was asking, "oh, never mind, damn those Dursleys."

"Yeah, you tend to get your cooking up to par when you get beaten and starved for the slightest mistake."

Harry quickly went about preparing a simple meal for four. He started boiling the pasta while he ransacked the pantry for some herbs and olive oil.

"Hermione, can you chop up some vegetables for a salad?"

"Sure, but I'm not much good at it."

After Harry found the necessary ingredients, he began preparing the pesto while Hermione was having difficulty cutting a tomato.

"Ugh!" Hermione exclaimed as the tomato she was cutting practically exploded.

"Umm, Hermione, it isn't a good idea to cut a tomato with a steak knife," Harry gently corrected.

"_This reminds me of the time the RED spy decided to smoke next to the RED demoman's explosives supply," _Helen noted, "_that was not a pleasant experience at all."_

"I'm exasperated, I can never get cooking."

Harry mentally snickered and filed this away for future reference, Hermione cannot cook, despite being seemingly perfect in everything else.

"Here, look," Harry withdrew a kitchen knife from the knife block and then proceeded to demonstrated how to cut properly. Hermione duly rewarded him with a light kiss and a brilliant smile.

"Thanks Harry!"

Harry quickly finished up the rest of the meal, dishing out four servings of pasta and salad.

"Hermione, can you set the table?"

"Sure," Hermione responded.

Just as Hermione finished setting the table, the Grangers returned. Hermione heard the door being unlocked and went to greet her parents.

"Hey honey, we brought some Subway sandwiches for dinner," Emma greeted while holding three foot long sandwiches.

"Mum, Harry made dinner for us tonight," Hermione replied.

"Oh, I guess we can just save these turkey subs for later."

"Don't worry mum, Harry's cooking is bound to be delicious."

Harry walked to the front foyer after finishing up the setup.

"Hello Dan, Emma," Harry said while wrapping an arm around Hermione, "I've decided to cook dinner tonight."

"Do you guys have anything you want to tell us?" Emma inquired, noticing the physical affection between the teens.

"Well mum, Harry and I decided to give dating a try."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading

A/N 2: A shoutout to the person I obtain Subway sandwiches with every couple of days.

A/N 3: Next update ETA: Wednesday

A/N 4: This chapter is slightly longer than my other chapters, I probably will keep future chapters at least this length or longer, it still feels too short to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all characters and settings; the only thing I claim is the plot.

Special Disclaimer: Valve Corporation owns the Administrator, Miss Pauling and the Team Fortress 2 Universe

* * *

**Chapter 6**

A/N: Here's another chapter, the pace picks up a bit

A/N 2: Please excuse the mysteriously appearing bruschetta.

A/N 3: Just for the sake of continuity, only technology is forwarded to 2012, while actual media (TV series etc.) are still period appropriate.

* * *

**July 2****nd****, 33 Cadogan Place**

_"Well mum, Harry and I decided to give dating a try."_

Needless to say, Dan sputtered with rage upon hearing his daughter's changed relationship status. A sharp jab from his wife reminded him of his current situation.

"One 'protective father' comment and you'll be sleeping on the couch for the next month." Emma threatened in a whisper.

"That's great news! I hoped this would happen someday when all her letters mentioned a certain Potter." Emma said.

Dan, sensing the incoming proverbial feces impacting a rotating thing, sought to save his own arse, "Harry, you and I are going to have a talk soon. Man to man," Dan proclaimed.

"_I hope he won't kill me." Harry suddenly thought._

"_Now that would be a funny death!"_ Helen snickered, _"Killed by D. Granger after revealing romantic relationship to H. Granger."_

"That's fine with me Dan," Harry responded.

"Dad, don't be too harsh on him!"

"We'll see."

"Why don't we go eat dinner? It's nothing special, just some spaghetti and bruschetta along with a salad." Harry invited.

The Grangers sat down while Harry and Hermione brought out the dishes. Emma was quite surprised at the first taste, "Nothing special? I'll be lucky if I can make something half as good." Emma exclaimed.

Harry nervously smiled in reply and Hermione squeezed his thigh to show her appreciation.

"Emma's right, this is excellent." Dan gruffly complimented.

Harry, unused to receiving praise, simply nodded. The rest of dinner passed without much comment, and soon it became time to wash up. Harry was already moving towards the sink when Emma stopped him. "Harry, you have just cooked an excellent meal, leave the washing up to Dan and I. You go enjoy yourself with Hermione."

"_I can come up with several ways of 'enjoying' Mister Potter."_ Helen said, _"Multiple of which involve your wand."_

Harry blushed slightly at the thought, while Hermione duly commented, "Dare I know what you were thinking?" Harry just shook his head in response. Hermione teasingly gave him another squeeze on the thigh.

Hermione came up with a great idea, "Have you ever seen Sharpe's Battle Harry?" Hermione said as she dragged him away to the living room.

"No, the Dursleys never let me near the TV."

"Well, I promise you'll love this!" Hermione encouraged, "It just aired last year. It's a military drama about an officer in the British army in the Napoleonic wars!"

Harry was confused, although he had learned about the Napoleonic Wars in elementary school, his knowledge consisted of two battles, Trafalgar and Waterloo, "Umm, what?"

Hermione placed the DVD in the player and pulled Harry onto the couch, sitting on the couch right beside him. "Trust me Harry, you'll like it."

Helen had other ideas, _"The film, or the young lady?"_

Hermione started the movie, and cuddled closer to Harry. She placed her head on Harry's left shoulder and stretched out her legs over his lap. Harry couldn't help but notice Hermione's long, smooth legs resting on top of his legs. He had other things to think about though, as the bulge in his pants was getting more and more distinct.

"_So how long have you had that 'little' problem for?" _Helen asked sarcastically, _"Hoping that Hermione can take care of it?"_

Harry was trying to conceal his problem from Hermione, which is hard to do considering that she was cuddling up to him. Hermione, however, had other ideas. She snuggled even closer to Harry, which was decidedly difficult to do with their proximity and prompted Harry to wrap his arms around her waist. All of this caused Harry's growing wand to press firmly into her thigh. Of course, Hermione was fully aware of it, while Harry was trying to maintain his dignity and not talk about it.

As the intro played, Harry was entranced. The pomp of Napoleonic uniforms, the honorable linear formations and the blaring of fife and drum enticed a base instinct within him. Hermione, on the other hand, was busy comparing Sean Bean, the man who played the titular Richard Sharpe, with Harry Potter. Both men were handsome, wiry and stacked. Although Hermione had no trouble admiring Sean Bean, she adored Harry the most.

As the movie progressed, Harry found a glaring similarity between the movie and his previous and current lives. The Spanish _Real Compania Irlandesa _(Royal Irish Company) was glaringly like the Order of the Phoenix and to an extent the auror force. The Company was badly led in addition to being inadequately trained and armed. This is very much alike the situation under Dumbledore, a misguided man preaching the 'Greater Good' while holding secrets to himself. Meanwhile, the rest of the force is delegated to a simple guard, with most of its members unable to cast basic spells. Turncoats also existed in both organizations, something Harry learned in his last life from his experiences with Snape.

Once the movie ended, neither Harry nor Hermione got up as per an unspoken agreement. Hermione glanced across the room to find that her parents had joined them halfway through with none of them noticing.

"You guys looked so sweet together, we didn't want to interrupt," Emma said.

Dan recognized a lost battle, when he saw one. His wife even agreed voraciously, and Daniel Granger wasn't one to openly oppose his wife, "Forget the talk Harry, just know one thing. If you hurt her in any way, I'll find you."

"You'll be right after two people, myself and Hermione."

Hearing his declaration, Hermione initiated a rather steamy kiss. Which Harry thought was slightly inappropriate because Hermione's parents were watching, but then again, he wasn't complaining.

Hermione ended the kiss with a muffled 'I love you', and then smiled gently at her parents. Emma smiled back in obvious approval, while Dan remained emotionless.

"Mum, can we take Harry shopping tomorrow after a trip to Gringotts?"

"Sure, is Harrods fine Harry?"

"Whatever Hermione thinks is good is fine, I haven't got a single clue about shopping." Harry answered, and then added, "We'll probably be a while at Gringotts though. My Godfather's pre-will reading is tomorrow morning."

Emma turned slightly somber at this, "Perhaps we can leave the shopping trip until tomorrow?"

"No Emma, we'll be fine." Harry replied.

Hermione then worked out the details with her dad. They would have lunch in the Leaky Cauldron after the reading, and then drive to Harrods for the afternoon.

"Harry, you don't know what you are getting into," Dan tried to help Harry out, "Shopping with two women is…" At this Emma cut him off.

"Quite enjoyable for all parties, right Dan?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Dan meekly said.

"_Only two women? What about me?" _Helen pouted, _"Seeing as I'm stuck in your head. I should be allowed to dress you up."_

"_Don't I get a say in all this?"_ Harry thought.

"_Of course not, what would be the point if you get to make the decisions?"_ Helen rebuked, _"If only you had listened to Hermione a few times more, maybe you would die less."_

Hermione comforted Harry by whispering in his ear, "Don't worry Harry, I need a new swimsuit this summer, maybe you can help me pick one out tomorrow?"

Harry's eyes immediately glazed over at the thought of Hermione in a bikini and slumped back into the couch.

"_Oh, I think Hermione broke you." _Helen uselessly narrated.

Emma thought that Harry needed to sleep, and prompted the teens to go to bed, "I think it's time for bed for both of you, Dan and I will go up after a bit." Emma personally thought that Dan needed a reward for taking everything so well, and planned to physically express the reward to him later.

With Emma's words in their minds, Harry and Hermione went upstairs to their respective bedrooms. They exchanged a fervent goodnight kiss out of sight of Hermione's parents. During the kiss, Hermione proceeded to grope Harry through the front of his pants, Harry reciprocated by gripping Hermione's bum. The snog was broken up by the sound of Dan and Emma coming up the stairs. With a last look at each other, the pair retreated to their respective bedrooms.

* * *

**July 3****rd****, 33 Cadogan Place**

Harry slept well during the night. It was one of the few times throughout his lives that he did not experience any nightmares during the night. As he groggily woke up, he discovered the cause of his calm night. A few stray brown hairs were covering his face and he had a set of female assets pressed into his back, while an arm was mindlessly caressing his stomach. Harry shifted slightly to get off the bed and to the bathroom without disturbing the girl embracing him. However, this had an opposite effect.

_Flashback_

Hermione had climbed into Harry's bed after thirty minutes of tossing and turning in her bed, making sure that her parents did not notice her absence. She was dressed in her typical sleep attire, a tank top that was two sizes too small and some silk shorts. Her parents would probably disapprove of her choice of sleeping arrangement, but she only wanted a decent night's sleep. Harry was already snoozing on his side when she came in, and she decided to spoon up to him.

_End flashback_

Helen chuckled at the sight, she neglected to tell them that they would be naturally attracted to each other, and much more so if they openly admit it, this attraction caused them to be practically inseparable. She thought it would be comical if Hermione's parents discovered them together in the same bed and Dan's reaction might be unimaginable.

Instead of not noticing Harry climbing off the bed, Hermione clung tighter to him. Harry, by now had a pressing morning problem caused by Hermione snuggling up to him. Therefore, he decided to go full Gryffindor, "Hermione, wake up," he gently tapped her, "As much as I love waking up to you, I really need to use the loo." Harry did not bother asking why she was in his bed, he was not about to complain.

Helen felt a need to add to that, _"And you'd better hope Daniel Granger doesn't find out what his daughter was doing, or what he thinks she was doing, with you,"_

Harry went to the loo and relieved himself of his growing problem in both ways. Meanwhile, Hermione was barely stirring in Harry's bed. A quick glance told her that it was around half an hour before her parents woke up, which gave her plenty of time to avoid being discovered by her parents. "Harry?" Hermione called, "Should I leave? I just couldn't sleep," she explained.

Harry could barely hear Hermione over the sound of the tap, and yelled back, "Be out in a second, I need to take care of a problem first."

Hermione now realized what Harry was referring to. She was reasonably knowledgeable about male functions, and with the amount of teasing she did yesterday, his problem was completely understandable. "Oh… OH, I'm so sorry Harry!" she then added in her head, _"not that sorry." _

"It's alright Hermione. I'll be out in a minute." Harry replied while quietly hoping for his problem to disappear. He was in the middle of 'taking care of' his problem when Hermione called.

Hermione noticed his discomfort, "Take your time Harry!"

A few moments later Harry emerged from the toilet, Hermione gestured for him to get on the bed. Harry started what would prove to be a short conversation. "Hermione, I don't have any objection to you sleeping with me, but why were you here?"

"I felt some sort of attraction to you, like I needed to be with you. And I couldn't sleep for some reason." Hermione answered. Harry thought that was a perfectly valid explanation.

"_It's all normal, it's part of your soul mate bond." _Helen contributed.

"Hermione, why don't we get dressed first, I have a feeling this is going to be a long day."

Hermione nodded her agreement and left for her room. Harry stayed in bed for a few minutes more, and then began to get dressed for the day. As he was putting on a ragged belt, Hermione showed up at the door.

"We really need to get you some new clothes," Hermione remarked.

Harry then finished securing his belt and walked over to Hermione. "Shall we?" He said as he offered her his arm. When they reached the foot of the stairs, Hermione heard the usual raucous of her parents getting up in the morning.

"Guess they are already up," Harry said, stating the obvious. A few minutes later saw the teens already sitting at the table toying with cups of milk when the adults came down. Emma went over to the kitchen and started the coffee.

"Eggs and bacon fine with you Harry?" Emma asked.

"That'd be great, Emma," Harry responded. Harry looked over to the digital clock on the counter. It was fifteen minutes to ten. "Hermione, we need to be there in fifteen minutes."

"I'm going to go grab our portkeys," Hermione said, "Pour me a cuppa will you?"

Harry knew Hermione's tea preferences from spending seven years together, began making her tea and his coffee. Emma quickly filled his and Hermione's plates with their breakfast items. Hermione came down with less than ten minutes left on the clock.

"I forgot where we put the letters at first, but I've got them."

They rapidly ate their respective breakfasts and cleaned themselves up with less than a minute to ten.

"Well, that was close," Harry commented.

Hermione huffed at Harry's statement and simply offered the portkey to him. With a quick 'see you later' from both teens, they disappeared from the Granger's dining room.

* * *

**July 3rd, Gringotts Wizarding Bank**

They then landed inside Gringotts in what could only be a portkey arrival lobby. The room they were in was lavishly appointed and more ornate than the front lobby. A goblin in full guard paraphernalia opened one of the large doors.

"Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger?"

Getting a yes from Hermione and a nod from Harry, he continued, "Follow me." The goblin led them throughout the interior of the bank, eventually arriving at a door labeled _Eargit, Gringotts Will Department._ The goblin knocked on the door twice and waited respectfully.

The door opened, and a goblin voice, presumably Eargit, called out, "Come in." Before entering, Harry turned to their goblin escort.

"Thank you," Harry said as he bowed to the goblin. The goblin left with gratitude in his mind, this was the most respect a human has ever shown him. Harry and Hermione entered the chamber, quickly scanning the faces inside the room.

Hermione was quite surprised at the people present. That Lupin and McGonagall were there was given. However, Daphne Greengrass, along who could only be her father was sitting at what looks like a boardroom table. In addition, Fleur was standing in a corner wearing official Gringotts robes.

Eargit began his address as everyone sat down, "We are gathered here today for the pre-will reading of Lord Sirius Orion Black, let us begin." A goblin stood on the side and began to call out names from a long scroll.

"Hermione Granger"

"Present."

"Daphne Greengrass"

"Here."

"Richard Greengrass"

"Here."

"Remus Lupin"

"Here."

"Minerva McGonagall"

A curt nod from McGonagall gave the goblins confirmation.

"Harry Potter"

"Present."

"Let it be known that all named parties are duly accounted for." Eargit continued, "Today we will have two assistants present, my assistant and son Hookclaw and Fleur Delacour, trainee curse breaker." At this he stopped and took a drink from a goblet, "As we all know, the official will reading for Lord Black will be held tomorrow. The late Lord Black decided to have the primary beneficiaries attend a meeting before the actual reading. This is meant to help you better deal with your bequests in the will and other problems that may arise due to your bequest."

_"Oh, this might prove to be interesting." _Helen said.

"This is an informal meeting, therefore I shall dispense with the formalities." Eargit proclaimed and carried on after getting a signal of approval from everyone present. "Then we shall start with Remus Lupin, Lord Black has left you one million Galleons and the message 'If I'm dead, you can't give it back.'"

"What, what…" Lupin stuttered.

Seeing the shock in Lupin's face, Eargit asked, "Mr. Lupin, do you acknowledge your bequest?"

"Yes, yes, I do," Lupin responded, still slightly stunned.

"Next we have Minerva McGonagall. Lord Black has left you two hundred thousand Galleons. Do you acknowledge your bequest?"

"I do," McGonagall answered, "But I would like the record to show that I intend to donate half to St. Mungos, and the other half to Hogwarts. I would not benefit from the death of a former student."

"Next we have Hermione Granger. Lord Black has left you the entire Black family library, along with one hundred thousand Galleons. Do you acknowledge your bequest?"

"Yes, I do." Hermione replied. Her mind was spinning with the size of the bequest. _"An entire library? Sirius barely knows me!"_

"Lastly we have Harry Potter. Lord Black has left you the remainder of the Black family estate and the title of Lord Black."

Harry was quite surprised, he never knew this during his previous life, _"Sirius made me his heir!?"_

"Lord Black has also left a betrothal contract. It pertains to the future Lord Black and the daughter of Lord Greengrass."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading

A/N 2: The name of Eargit is from Harry Crow by Robst.

A/N 3: I'm not too familiar with wills and all the legal stuff, but this is fanfiction.

A/N 4: Look out for the next chapter around Wednesday or Thursday.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all characters and settings; the only thing I claim is the plot.

Special Disclaimer: Valve Corporation owns the Administrator, Miss Pauling and the Team Fortress 2 Universe

* * *

**Chapter 7**

A/N: Here is this week's update, a little longer than usual.

A/N: I have made a slight change to the plot, more in the end notes.

* * *

**July 3****rd****, Gringotts Wizarding Bank**

_"Lord Black has also left a betrothal contract. It pertains to the future Lord Black and the daughter of Lord Greengrass."_

"What contract?" Harry was appropriately surprised at this.

"This meeting is now over, except for Mister Potter, Miss Granger and the Greengrass family," Eargit said as he gestured for everyone else to leave. Lupin glared at Harry as he left. However, Harry was only focused on Eargit. Eargit continued once he saw that the doors were closed again. "This contract was drawn up between Sirius Black's great-grandfather, Lupus Black, and Richard Greengrass' great-grandfather, Henry Greengrass." He paused to gauge the reactions of everyone, then kept going. "It stipulates that, should the last male head of House Black die, and the House of Greengrass only have daughters, the senior Greengrass daughter must marry the heir to the House of Black. In exchange, the House of Black will provide a fair bride price for said daughter." He then withdrew two pieces of parchment from a drawer on his desk. "I took the liberty of requesting two copies of the contract from the Black and Greengrass account managers." At this, he handed Harry and Richard a sheet each.

* * *

**_Betrothal Contract_**

_Should the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black die without a son able to inherit, and the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass have a suitable daughter, the named heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black will be obliged to marry the daughter of the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass, providing that said daughter is at most two years younger or older than the named heir. In return, the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black will pay a fair bride price to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass, the exact amount of which will be determined by both parties. This contract must be executed within thirty days of the will reading of the previous Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black.  
_

_September 13, 1889_

_Signed_

_Lupus Taurus Black_

_Henry Matthew Greengrass_

* * *

"The late Lords Black and Greengrass did not disclose their exact reason for forming this contract, but it is oddly specific. However, it is legally binding to both Harry James Potter and Daphne Mariam Greengrass."

Helen was slightly taken aback by this, but made a quick comeback, _"Well, I didn't anticipate this! All the better though, enjoy your wives."_

"Well, this is a surprise," Harry commented sarcastically. "Thank you Eargit, is it possible for us to work this out outside of Gringotts?"

"Of course Mister Potter," Eargit responded.

"Please, call me Harry."

"Can we discuss this later, Mr. Greengrass and Daphne?" Harry asked. "Perhaps in the Leaky Cauldron at lunch?"

"Yes, that would be best," Richard answered, pausing slightly, "for all of us. I'll reserve a private room with Tom. Can we meet around one?"

"That is fine with me," At this Harry put an arm on Hermione's shoulder, "We have some business in the Alley today."

"Ah, alright, we'll see you there then." Richard said as he and Daphne stood up to leave. Harry's eyes met Daphne's and he gave her a look of understanding.

"Goodbye, Mister Greengrass." Harry said as the doors closed behind them. He then turned to Eargit, "Thank you for everything. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Yes, per ministerial law, upon inheriting a Most Ancient and Noble House, which you will do tomorrow, you will become emancipated in the eyes of the ministry." Eargit replied.

"That means you will legally become an adult," Hermione added.

"Miss Granger is correct, that does come with one significant attachment. Firstly, you must have a wife for each Most Ancient and Noble House you inherit or become head of within sixty days of your emancipation." Eargit paused to take a drink, "For you, this means taking a wife for both the House of Potter and the House of Black."

"I think I will have no trouble there," Harry muttered as he got down on one knee. "Hermione Granger, I cannot imagine how my life would be like without you. I have loved you since we met on the train. You have been beside me no matter what, and I hope you will spend the rest of your life with me. Will you marry me?"

Hermione gasped as her brain rebooted itself, she then wrapped herself around him in a tight hug, "Yes Harry! Of course I'll marry you!" She then pulled him into a deep kiss.

As they came up for air, Harry apologized, "I'm sorry I don't have a ring for you, but we can go to a jeweler's later and you can pick out whichever ring you like," Hermione gave him a dazzling smile in return.

Fleur, who until this moment was simply standing in a corner, came forward to offer her best wishes. "Congratulations to vous deux, eet's about time you guys realized eet."

"Actually, he has been my boyfriend since last night," Hermione corrected.

"Ohhlala, you move tres rapid!"

"And as far as I can tell, he is not a 'leetle boy' anymore." Hermione expanded further while sensually running her hands over Harry's torso, Fleur simply laughed at her antics.

"Miss Delacour, please remember that you are here as a representative of Gringotts." Eargit chastised, "Although, I can see where you are leading with this. You can take the rest of the day off. I'll let your manager know."

_"Harry, invite Fleur to lunch, trust me this time."_ Helen all but ordered.

"Fleur, would you like to join us later for lunch in the Leaky Cauldron?"

Fleur felt a slight attraction to Harry as soon as he entered the room, she therefore quickly agreed, "Zat would be excellent, I'll meet you zere."

"Great!" Harry then turned to Eargit, "Is there anything else?" Harry asked, Eargit answered with a slight shake of his head, Harry continued. "Thank you for everything. May your vaults be lined with the gold of your enemies."

Eargit, unused to humans delivering traditionally goblin niceties, returned the gesture, "And you too Mister Potter, may you succeed in vanquishing your enemies." He then motioned for the guards to open the doors. Harry and Hermione then exited, being led to the main lobby of the bank by the same goblin that first guided them.

* * *

At the main lobby, Harry approached a familiar teller with Hermione on his arm, "Hello Griphook!"

"What do you want human, and how do you know my name?" Griphook fiercely demanded.

"Griphook, you were the first goblin I ever met. I am Harry Potter and I would like to withdraw some money from my vault." Harry responded, unperturbed by Griphook's reaction.

Griphook's expression immediately changed upon hearing Harry's name, he then pressed a button on his desk and replied to Harry, "Of course Mister Potter. However, your account manager has requested a meeting with you the next time you are available, is that fine with you?"

"Yes, is it possible for my fiancée, Hermione Granger, to accompany me?" Hermione squeezed his arm lightly in appreciation.

"As long as you agree," Griphook said.

"That is not a problem, Hermione has my complete trust." Harry declared.

"While we are waiting for your account manager to arrive, how much would you like to withdraw today?" Griphook asked.

Harry, having no idea of costs, asked his lovely fiancée, "Hermione, how much would we need?"

"I don't know the exact amount honey, but I think we would need several thousand pounds for a full wardrobe."

Harry spun back to Griphook, "Can I get ten thousand Galleons with half of it in muggle money?"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "We don't need that much money!"

"Don't worry about it dear, we still need to buy a ring," Harry tried to appease Hermione, "And I want to buy some other things as well. We can also get you more stuff."

Hermione fixed Harry with a glare, "Alright, but you need to manage your money properly Mister, not waste it on frivolous things." She lectured.

"Yes dear."

Griphook decided to offer a compromise, "Actually, may I suggest a Gringotts Bank Card? They work the same as muggle debit cards and are accepted in the wizarding world as well. They are also accepted as any sort of required muggle identification."

"That would be fantastic! Are there any conditions?" Harry asked enthusiastically.

"They are only available to our larger account holders, which is no problem with you, and we charge a small fee of five sickles deducted monthly from your main account. They also require a drop of blood to be activated and tied to you. This means that no one else can use it."

"In that case, can I get one for myself and one for Hermione? Both tied to my main account."

"Harry, you don't need to," Hermione said as she tugged on his arm.

"Hermione, remember that whatever I own is yours," Harry assured Hermione, "You will own all of this eventually."

"That is doable. You can pick up your cards on your way out, because I think your account manager is getting impatient." At this Griphook motioned towards a goblin whom Harry guessed to be Bloodclaw.

"I'm so sorry for the delay Bloodclaw." Harry tried to apologize.

"No apologies are needed, now, if you and your fiancée would follow me?" Bloodclaw suggested.

Harry again offered Hermione his arm, and they walked slightly behind Bloodclaw down several corridors to an elaborate office.

* * *

Bloodclaw's office was well appointed, with a prominent coat of arms on the door. As the pair entered, Bloodclaw gestured for them to seat themselves while he tinkered with a kettle in the corner and poured himself a drink. Harry and Hermione both realized there was only one armchair available for them, and instead of asking for another, Hermione had a brilliant idea. She led Harry to the chair and lightly pushed him down on it, she then sat on his lap. Harry contently wrapped his arms around Hermione's toned stomach.

Bloodclaw, seeing the teens were quite comfortable, inquired, "Mister Potter, what finally brings you to Gringotts? We have been waiting for you to for five years. "

"Bloodclaw, with all respect, I have never heard about my accounts until the letter yesterday." Harry responded. "And I intend to find out why I haven't been informed."

"Oh, my apologies then Mister Potter," Bloodclaw said, "And who is the young lady with you?"

"Call me Harry please, I can't stand all this formality," Harry replied, "The beautiful girl is Hermione Granger, my fiancée. She has my complete trust."

"Why don't we start with your trust fund vault?" Bloodclaw prompted. "Your parents established the fund in order to pay for your education, it refills on your birthday to fifty thousand Galleons. Besides you, Molly Weasley has or had access to this vault. Molly Weasley was in possession of your vault key, and was therefore allowed to make withdrawals. In addition, the standard Hogwarts tuition is deducted from this account each school year. Is this correct?"

"Yes," Harry answered, "But I want to know how much Molly withdrew from my accounts."

Bloodclaw began to move towards a file drawer as he asked, "I can do that, would you like a full statement, or is my word good enough?"

"You word is definitely good enough," Harry said, knowing that goblins were a race based on honor. Bloodclaw sat back down and grinned toothily at Harry.

"May I ask your reason for giving Molly Weasley your key?"

"I gave her it so that she can buy my school supplies in third year."

"Are you aware of the average cost of typical school supplies for one year?"

"Umm, I'm not sure, Hermione?" Harry said as he clung tighter to Hermione.

"I spent about thirty galleons last year, but that was including new robes and about double the Hogwarts book list." Hermione replied, Harry gave her a knowing smile.

"Miss Granger is correct. The average cost of school supplies is around twenty to thirty Galleons a year." Bloodclaw explained, "However, Molly Weasley withdrew between five hundred to seven hundred Galleons every school year, totaling around three thousand Galleons. I don't believe that those are school supplies."

"Well, Hermione what do you think?"

Hermione thought over it for a while, biting on her bottom lip as she did so. This elicited a slight reaction from Harry, which Hermione pretended to not notice. "I would say lock her out of your vaults for now, and stop all future withdrawals. Since you don't know her motives, and she has been welcoming enough to you over the years."

_"Your fiancée is right, listen to her."_ Helen advised Harry.

Harry took Helen's advice as given, as it matched up with his common sense, "Hermione is right, please do as she said."

Bloodclaw made a note with a quill, and then continued, "Now, your main account and investment portfolio is slightly more difficult, since you do not have access until either your sixteenth birthday or your emancipation. The latter of which will happen tomorrow. Although, I can bend the rules slightly to allow you access to non-monetary items, if you would like to."

"That would be nice," Harry said softly.

"Lastly, your investment portfolio is currently turning a fair profit, but we can adopt a far more aggressive posture now that an active manager is present…"

* * *

After a fully informative meeting, Harry and Hermione stood up to leave. After Bloodclaw repeatedly emphasized that Harry was rich and getting richer if his current investments pans out, Harry wanted to see some of the money for himself. "Can we visit the main family vault? I think there is something interesting in there." He asked Bloodclaw.

"Of course, a cart operator should be along quite soon," Bloodclaw said as Harry and Hermione stood up to leave. "However, you cannot remove any money from it yet."

"Thank you, may the gold of your enemies soon become yours, and their ashes scatter in the winds," Harry said to Bloodclaw, who just nodded in respect. Harry then turned to leave, offering Hermione his arm.

The goblin manning the cart was none other than Griphook. He immediately straightened up when he saw Harry and Hermione coming out. "Hello again, your cards will be available after the ride."

"Thank you Griphook," Hermione said as she and Harry walked to sit in the cart.

Griphook turned and faced his passengers and asked them, "Ready?" getting a nod from both, he started the cart.

The cart ride itself was uneventful. Harry found it quite exhilarating. However, Hermione was not at all impressed by the ride. She proceeded to lock Harry's arm in a death grip as the cart made some of the more hair-bending turns. This caused Harry to mutter about spousal abuse upon exiting the cart, which then led to Hermione thumping Harry on the arm. Helen was chuckling all the way of the cart ride. All of this stopped when Griphook opened the door to the vault.

The vault itself was filled with gold, but neither of the two teens was paying attention to it. Harry's eyes were drawn to one wall, where all the weaponry was displayed. The gleaming rows of burnished metal armor, sharpened swords and towering shields only enhanced his primitive side. Looking further along the walls, Harry began to spot more modern arms. Several racks held firearms stretching from the beginning of matchlocks, to flintlocks and breechloaders, ending with modern rifles.

"Merlin, there's enough guns here to outfit a small army!" Harry exclaimed.

This served to bring Hermione out of a trance. She was staring at the ancient tomes that lined all the shelves in the vault. She was giddy with all the potential knowledge that was contained in the books. As she gathered her thoughts, she took a look at what Harry was focused at. "Wow, your ancestors must have been quite the warriors!"

Harry gravitated towards the guns, wanting to actually touch some of them, but something caught his eye on the way there. A modest wooden box with the Potter coat of arms embossed on the top sat on the floor.

_"Hey look, a crate!"_ Helen said sarcastically.

Harry got closer and began to open the crate. A field of sparkling lights greeted him. After his eyesight recovered, he saw that they were rings, over a hundred of them, in fact.

"Hermione, you need to take a look at this." Harry called out. He closed the crate as Hermione walked to him. "Open this," he prompted Hermione. At Hermione's gasp, he put an arm on her waist and whispered into her ear, "Pick the one you like, love. If none of them catch your eye, we can go buy one." Hermione hesitantly extended her hand towards one.

"That, that one, Harry," Hermione stuttered lightly.

Harry took one look at Hermione's choice and knew it was perfect. It consisted of a large diamond mounted on a gold band and surrounded by emeralds. He picked up the ring and once again got on one knee.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

"Yes Harry!"

Harry carefully slipped the ring on Hermione's offered finger. It magically resized itself to fit perfectly upon her ring finger. He then stood up as Hermione captured his lips in a drugging kiss. Neither Harry nor Hermione showed any signs of stopping as they relished the precious moment.

Griphook had other ideas, as he saw that the couple was spending far too long in the vault. He managed a passable goblin version of Umbridge, "Hem, hem." This caused the couple to instantly spring apart, both of them glaring at Griphook for interrupting them.

"We'll continue at home," Hermione said, planting a firm kiss on his cheek. Harry thought that was an excellent suggestion.

"Have you gotten everything you need?" Griphook asked.

"Yes," Harry answered firmly. "Can we pick up our cards now?"

"They are available, yes, please follow me." Griphook responded as he led the pair to the cart.

_"I always want to know what pushed those carts. The payloads must be heavy," _Helen mused to herself.

* * *

**July 3****rd****, 33 Cadogan Place**

Meanwhile, Nymphadora Tonks was standing at the door of the Grangers, waiting to be let in. However, she quickly saw that the car was gone from the driveway. With a sigh, she left a note for Harry and Hermione and then departed for Diagon Alley.

Tonks muttered something under her breath as she boarded the bus, "Dumbledore and his bloody Order business, I want a peaceful day for once!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading

A/N 2: Those that paid 'careful' attention will see that I have removed Gabrielle Delacour from the list.

A/N 3: Next update will be around Wednesday or Thursday as usual.

A/N 4: Got an omake for this chapter, no smut this time around.

* * *

Special Disclaimer: Warner Bros. owns the Dukes of Hazzard

Harry gravitated towards the guns, wanting to actually touch some of them, but something caught his eye on the way there. A shiny bright orange two door car sat at a corner, the number 01 adorned the doors and what Harry assumed to be a modified Union Jack was painted on top of the car. It practically screamed out power. Upon closer inspection, Harry found a sign.

_1969 Dodge Charger_

_"General Lee"_

_383 V8_

"This must be really fun to drive around," Harry said as Hermione joined him at his side, both of them admiring the car. "Hermione, can a car replace a ring?"

"I don't know Harry, with this I would like to say yes, but I want to know if it's authentic."

"What do you mean by 'authentic'?" Harry asked, somewhat confused.

"Harry, that's a General Lee, only seventeen of those exist in the whole world."

"Oh, umm, if it is genuine, will you agree?"

"Yes Harry," Hermione replied, smiling sweetly.

_"Harry, no matter what you do, never drive that around Vermont or California,"_ Helen wisely advised.

* * *

A/N: No disrespect intended, the General Lee and its flag is simply a piece of American culture and not one of political divide.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all characters and settings; the only thing I claim is the plot.

Special Disclaimer: Valve Corporation owns the Administrator, Miss Pauling and the Team Fortress 2 Universe

* * *

A/N: Here's the next chapter, sorry for the delay. It's slightly longer than usual to compensate.

**Chapter 8**

_Tonks muttered something under her breath as she boarded the bus, "Dumbledore and his bloody Order business, I want a peaceful day for once!"_

Aboard the Knight bus, Tonks thought about Remus. He had begged off going to the Grangers' for 'private reasons', and Tonks fully intend to pursue those 'reasons'.

**July 3****rd****, Leaky Cauldron**

Upon her arrival at the Leaky Cauldron, she discovered she was not alone in her choice to have lunch there. What she saw was not expected at all. The exact two people she was trying to fetch were nonchalantly enjoying butterbeers.

* * *

_Flashback_

Upon exiting Gringotts with their cards in hand, Harry turned to Hermione. "Do you know anything about Daphne?"

Hermione looked deep in thought for a while, then spoke up. "I think she's in Ancient Runes or Arithmancy, but I'm not too sure. The snakes usually keep to themselves in classes. Other than that, I think I've seen her somewhere else, but I can't remember much."

"So essentially, we know nothing about her?" Harry summarized.

"Yes, love," Hermione replied, personally excited that he was able to make logical deductions this time around.

"What do you think I should do?"

"I'm not too sure, although I don't think there is a way out of this," Hermione mused. "Contracts like this are not usually breakable, and I think I can live with sharing you with Daphne."

"I really want to hear what Helen has to say about this. I know she mentioned something about multiple soul mates."

_"She's the second one,"_ Helen said nonchalantly. _"Do you want to know who the third one is?"_

"Well, aren't I between a rock and a hard place," Harry muttered, before speaking up to Hermione. "Helen says that she is the second one, and offered to tell me who the third one is."

"Tell me," Hermione said commandingly. "I want to know who I'll be spending the rest of my life with."

_"Helen?"_ Harry inquired nervously. _"Who's the third one? Hermione wants to know."_

_"And you can't deny her, can you?" _Helen taunted. _"Very well. Your last soul mate is Fleur Delacour."_

"It's Fleur," Harry said softly.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought. I mean, it's better than, say, Parkinson or Bulstrode." Hermione said, smiling brightly. Harry mentally sighed in relief.

_"You know you are all going to end up married,"_ Helen smirked. _"Right, Harry_?_"_

"There are worse things in life," Harry smiled back, continuing in his mind: _"than being married to three beautiful women."_

_End flashback_

* * *

"Hello Tonks. Can we help you?" Harry called out.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Tonks asked, walking over to Harry and Hermione. "You should be back at the Dursleys'! It's far too dangerous for you to venture outside!"

"Are you saying that, or is Dumbledore telling you to say that?" Harry retorted.

Hermione wondered when Harry had grown a backbone, but then decided that she did not care. She loved the new Harry.

"Regardless of whose message it is, it still isn't safe outside." Tonks pressed onwards in her quest to contain Harry. However, Harry was not close to giving way.

"So it is Dumbledore telling you what to do," Harry accused, giving Tonks a once over with his eyes. After seeing no denial, he continued. "This is nothing personal against you, but I'm tired of other people controlling how I live my life. Pass a message to that old bugger for me, will you? Tell him to rearrange these two words into a very common phrase: 'off' and 'bugger'."

"Harry, it's all for the…" Tonks began, but Harry cut her off.

"Greater Good. Yeah, I know." Harry took a sip before continuing. "Does that allow him to ship me off to my relatives each summer? And then arrange a rescue of me, so I would look up to him?"

"Well, that isn't what Dumbledore told me," Tonks said.

"Of course he wouldn't tell you that. He keeps everything to himself," Harry replied. Tonks brightened up slightly at Harry's revelation.

"Fine, but I want a full explanation someday," Tonks demanded, and then set her eyes on Hermione, detecting the ring on her finger. "And who's the lucky man, Hermione?"

"Harry James Potter. He proposed to me this morning," Hermione explained, placing her hand over Harry's.

"That's so nice! You guys finally realized it!" Tonks exclaimed, her happiness taking over, her hair changing color rapidly. "Would you guys happen to know where Lupin went?"

"Um, not really. Right, Hermione?" Harry lied.

"We haven't seen him today. Sorry, Tonks," Hermione added.

Fixing Harry with an inquisitive glare, Tonks turned to leave. "I need to go find that old wolf. Have a nice day, lovebirds!" she teased, as she left the pub.

* * *

Hermione was now feeling somewhat euphoric from Harry finally taking charge of his own affairs. She thought that he deserved a reward, although not in public. But, someone is getting lucky tonight!

Harry and Hermione finished their lunches slowly, lost in each other's gaze. They relished simply being two teenagers in love, instead of the Boy-Who-Lived and the smartest witch of her age. Hermione would feed Harry a forkful of vegetables, which made Harry retaliate by delivering a bite of steak to her open mouth. On one of these acts of mutual nourishment, their forks met, as they attempted to nourish each other at the same time. Their eyes found each other, and they became mesmerized in each other's souls. The kiss that followed could only be described as spectacular.

Dan and Emma chose exactly the right moment to arrive at the pub. They were greeted by the sight of their daughter and her boyfriend sharing a passionate embrace. Hermione noticed them first, and quickly pulled away from Harry, flushing a bright red.

"Hi, mum; hi, dad," Hermione acknowledged them, as they recovered together from the public display of affection. She then noticed that her dad was seething with barely-contained anger. "Dad, are you alright?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Don't mind him. He just can't imagine, much less stand seeing, his daughter kissing her lovely boyfriend," Emma explained.

"Hello, Dan; Emma," Harry said in greeting. "Care to join us for lunch?" he asked politely, trying to divert Dan's attention. However, Hermione was less than discreet.

"Hermione, what is that on your finger?" Dan asked, pointing at Hermione's ring almost accusingly.

"Mum, dad, meet my new fiancé," Hermione introduced. Harry silently wished for Dan to not murder him.

"Congratulations, you guys!" Emma said. "Although, I do admit that it's a bit fast."

"I cannot imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. Although, some things have come up that will prove interesting," Hermione defended.

"But you are only sixteen!" Emma countered.

"Magically, we become of age when we turn seventeen. That happens this year for me and next year for Harry. I don't see how we can't become engaged before then," Hermione said protectively. "And Harry receives his inheritance tomorrow, which legally emancipates him in the view of the wizarding world."

"Alright. Forgive me, dear, I just don't want to become a grandmother too soon," Emma apologized.

"Don't worry mum. We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Hermione reassured Emma, although she added in her mind: _"Not that prevents us from doing other things."_

Dan walked over to Harry, sat down and put a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, I can tell that you love her, but remember this: If you ever hurt her, I will find you and I will kill you." Dan felt the need to reiterate his point now that his daughter was engaged.

"Yes, sir," Harry gulped, "You'll be third in line, after Hermione and myself."

"That's my boy. Now, you take care of her, you understand? And we wouldn't have any trouble." Dan said calmly.

"Yes, sir," Harry answered again, showing his fear. Hermione glared at her father while maintaining her grip on Harry.

"Now then, what's for lunch?" Emma asked, changing the topic.

Tom the barman seemed to magically appear at her side with a menu, "What would you like ma'am?"

"What this young lady is having, please," Emma replied, gesturing towards Hermione's meal.

Tom made a note, and turned to Dan, "And for you, sir?"

"A large steak and a bottle of the strongest alcohol you have," Dan answered.

"Coming right up," Tom said as he left.

The conversation turned to more mundane matters while the Grangers waited for their food. Dan grilled Harry on how he would support Hermione, the date of his marriage, and the need to maintain his daughter's virtue. Meanwhile, Emma enthusiastically shared details of Dan's proposal with Hermione.

Tom delivered the food promptly, setting down two plates, two glasses, a pitcher of water and a large bottle of Firewhiskey. Dan immediately poured himself a large shot and threw it down in one go. Needless to say, muggle systems did not agree with the effects of Firewhiskey. Dan was reduced to coughing and sputtering as he tried to handle the burning alcohol. This caused him to lose what little intimidation factor he had, at least in his mind. Harry couldn't help mentally chuckling at the sight, but a part of him feared Dan's wrath once he finished his drink.

As they ate, Hermione was facing a dilemma. She didn't know how her parents would react to Harry having multiple wives. Then again, her parents were always reasonably open-minded about things, as long as her dad didn't blow up.

Once they finished their respective lunches, Harry noticed that the Greengrasses were here. Tom ushered him and Hermione into a private room as they excused themselves.

* * *

Harry and Hermione entered the room where Daphne and Richard were already seated, along with a person who could have only been Daphne's mother. The Greengrasses quickly stood to welcome them.

"Lord Potter-Black, the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass greets you and your fiancée," Richard Greengrass said.

Caught off guard, Harry quickly returned the greeting, "Lord Greengrass, the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and Black greets you, your wife and your daughter."

"Why don't we get down to business, Lord Potter?" Richard suggested.

"That is fine with me, sir. But please call me Harry." Harry responded.

"Let's get down to brass tacks then. Are you familiar with betrothal contracts?" Richard asked.

"Not exactly. I can't say I've had too much experience with them," answered Harry.

"Me neither, although I have read about them," added Hermione.

Richard sighed and opened up a briefcase, "This contract stipulates that you must marry my daughter as the wife of House Black. I assume you have already asked the lady beside you, judging by the ring on her finger?"

"Yes. Hermione has graciously agreed to marry me this morning."

"Well that simplifies things. My daughter has always spoken highly of Hermione." Richard said with a hint of relief.

This grabbed Hermione's attention, "Sir?"

"You share Ancient Runes with her at Hogwarts. Do you not?" Richard asked inquisitively.

"Umm," Hermione struggled to recall her classmates. Her memory wasn't particularly great as the class didn't have Harry in it. "I've heard of her," she said diplomatically. At this, she gave Daphne a once over.

Daphne was quite thin for her age. She had long, slim legs and a small but nearly average chest. She was mostly hidden behind conservative pureblood robes, but an observant person can see hints of what was contained underneath.

"That sounds good," Richard said. "Do you have any major objections to the contract itself?"

"No, Lord Greengrass," replied Harry.

"We accept the situation, and we'll try to make the best of it," explained Hermione. "After all, I can't think of anyone more deserving than Harry." She then ran her hands over his body in a sensual fashion.

"Then I think Daphne would fit right in with you guys." Richard concluded. "Now. Onto the matter of bride price. Would a thousand galleons be reasonable?"

Harry bent slightly to confer with Hermione. They shortly returned to the table. "I am prepared to offer you ten thousand galleons as a starting point. Is that reasonable to you?"

Richard was shocked, but he tried to hide it, "That is acceptable." He responded. This was much higher than his second best offer, a low five hundred galleon offer from the Malfoys. He would have been forced to accept that offer if this contract did not go through.

"Great. I will see that you receive your money by tomorrow," Harry said. He then turned to Daphne. "Miss Greengrass, I know you were given no choice in this, but I will never let you down, and promise that you will be treated equally."

Daphne was surprised at Harry's declaration. She only expected to be treated as a housewife at best and a plaything at worst, even if her betrothed was the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Did you have a date in mind?" Richard asked.

"Not yet. Can we meet again tomorrow?"

"See you then. Same place, same time?"

"Goodbye, Lord Potter."

"Goodbye, Lord Greengrass."

* * *

Harry came out of that meeting with a much more profound understanding of his position in life, and another wife. But he wasn't prepared for what would happen when he reappeared in the Leaky Cauldron.

"'Arry!" Fleur shouted from her position at the Granger's table as she rushed at him, delivering a traditional French greeting by kissing him on both cheeks. She lingered slightly before releasing him and switching to Hermione.

"Nice to meet you too Fleur," said Harry. "Where's Bill?"

"Bill couldn't make it today," replied Fleur. "And that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about." She added.

_"This day just keeps getting longer and longer, right Harry?"_ Helen quipped.

"So Fleur, what did you want to discuss?" Hermione asked, her voice betraying her impatience.

"It's complicated." Fleur paused. "It's about Harry." Fleur continued softly and somewhat uncomfortably, "Can we go somewhere private to discuss this?"

Harry stood there awkwardly. Then he shot off a question to Helen, "Umm, what do I do?"

_"Does the great Boy-Who-Lived not know how to deal with witches throwing themselves at him?"_ Helen smirked. _"Accept Fleur's offer. It's not like she can help it. It's part of being a Veela."_

"What do you mean being a Veela?" Harry inquired.

_"Veelas are naturally creatures of love, giving them flawless looks, as you know. Habitually, they try to seek out the best mate, with them initiating love-bonds with their chosen mate if both agree,"_ Helen explained. _"Now you see, Mister Potter, it's obvious that you are the chosen mate and, coincidentally, the soul mate of one Fleur Delacour."_

Harry was bewildered. _"So according to you, I have to marry three women?"_

_"Of course! I did mention soul mates, didn't I?"_

"Oh bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed out loud, attracting the attention of two witches.

"Harry, language!" Hermione chastised while thumping him on the arm.

With a mumbled sorry, Harry led Fleur and Hermione to the back of the pub.

* * *

Sitting once again in the same private room that they have occupied earlier, Harry and Hermione were having almost the exact same discussion with Fleur.

"So Fleur, what you are saying is that due to some change in Harry, you are now terminally attracted to him," Hermione summarized. At a slight incline of the beautiful blonde's head, Hermione further explained. "And now that you know Harry was eligible for multiple marriages, you decided to ask."

_"By the way, that 'change' was the Horcrux in your head,"_ added Helen.

"Yes, that's essentially the gist of it." Fleur felt mildly defensive. "But I truly love Harry as Harry Potter, not as some famous guy."

"Well, I think we can give this a try," Hermione said. "And I believe that Harry agrees with me. Isn't that right, honey?"

"Yes, dear," replied Harry. He learned from Helen and his own experiences that agreeing with your girlfriend is often the best way to go.

"Excellent. I really want to thank you hearing me out," Fleur said. "Perhaps we can talk more tomorrow, after the official will reading?"

"Of course Fleur," responded Hermione as Fleur stood up to give Harry a firm hug and a chaste kiss on the lips. Hermione surprising did not feel any jealousy from another woman kissing her boyfriend. After several seconds of over analyzing, she decided to forget about the matter. When Fleur finished with Harry, she turned to deliver the same to her. Hermione was lost in the feeling of contentment exhibited by all of them. Helen simply chuckled at them. They weren't soul mates for no reason.

Fleur finally exited the room, after a round of physical affection has been conducted against both Hermione and Harry. Harry sighed in relief. _"Please tell me I only have to deal with three women."_

_"What's wrong with three? Wasn't it every man's dream to have beautiful women all around him?" _Helen countered.

Harry wanted to voice his complaint. _"Not when they are all so complicated."_

_"Complicated, yes, but you have to agree that the advantages far outweigh the disadvantages." _Helen tried to break through to Harry's teenage mind. _"Think of the love you share."_

_"You're right. It does come with several upsides," _Harry admitted.

* * *

After knocking back a butterbeer apiece, Harry and Hermione emerged to the Leaky Cauldron proper. Awaiting them were two restless Grangers.

"So, Harry, can we go shopping now, or do you have dates with more women?" Emma asked.

Harry blushed to a deep crimson, while Hermione theatrically delivered a kiss on his lips, pulling away before Harry could respond.

Dan had other ideas. He wanted to know why his daughter's boyfriend is having multiple meetings with other highly attractive women while his daughter looks on. "Spill it Hermione, what's going on with those women?"

Hermione pulled away from Harry for a slight second, turning towards her father. "Dad, it's complicated, but…" She paused as she tried to find the right words. Dan interrupted her abruptly.

"Just summarize it! I don't think I can take any more shocks today!"

"The short version is that Harry is, umm, in a relationship with Fleur and Daphne along with me," Hermione explained, and then quickly added seeing the look on her father's face, "I knew about this beforehand. And I fully accept it, because I love Harry."

"I take it that that is not usually the case, even in the magical world?" Emma inquired.

"Well, no, but Potters don't do normal, as his earlier adventures have proven." Hermione answered.

"Wait. You dragged my daughter into, into a HAREM?" Dan shouted.

"Dad, please calm down. I chose this myself," pleaded Hermione. "And this is in no way a harem. We will all be equal."

"And according to some people, love is the 'power he knows not'," Harry contributed.

_"Like the time some fat Russian dumbarse thought that offering a sandwich to someone trying to kill you is a good idea,"_ Helen commented. _"You are trying to convince your girlfriend's father that a multiperson relationship is a good idea."_ That safely shut Harry up.

"But, but…" Dan was speechless. His teenage daughter has just publically announced that she was entering into a multi-person relationship and he couldn't do anything about it. "Isn't this, illegal or something?"

"Actually," Hermione entered lecture mode, "Harry must take at least two wives within sixty days, as he will inherit both the House of Potter and the House of Black. Wizarding inheritance laws state that a wife must be obtained for each house, or else the inheritance could be challenged and declared invalid. In addition, Harry is able to marry consorts for either House, should he choose to."

"So what does that have to do with the two women? Did he just drag them from the street or something?" Dan questioned.

"Of course not. Daphne is betrothed to Harry, more specifically the House of Black, because of a contract drawn up around a hundred years ago." Hermione addressed. "Fleur, on the other hand, was bound by her Veela heritage, in her quest to seek the best available mate."

Emma suddenly realized something. "Was Fleur that beautiful lady that had Dan in a stupor as she walked by to meet you guys?"

"Yeah, that sounds like Fleur," Harry admitted. Emma glowered at Dan, clearly indignant at him ogling one of his daughter-in-laws.

"So let me get this straight: Harry here is for some reason or another, engaged to three gorgeous women, one of whom is my daughter?" Dan said, shaking off Emma's mock glare.

"Yes," Harry and Hermione said at the same time, and then laughed at each other for the spontaneous cooperation.

Dan muttered under his breath, "I'm gonna need another of those firewhiskeys," then spoke up, "If you don't mind me asking, how old are these women?"

"Fleur is turning eighteen, I think, and Daphne is our age," Hermione answered.

"Oh bloody hell." Dan decided to express his feelings using a very well-known phrase, attracting the attention of the rest of the pub. "Sorry," he said to the patrons staring at him.

"Mum, what do you think?"

"Honestly, if half of what you write in your letters is true, I can't think of anyone more deserving than Harry." Emma answered. "But I am worried though. Are you planning on becoming intimate with him?"

"Mum!" Hermione resented that. "We haven't discussed this, but we won't do anything until we are married, and I think Harry agrees with me."

"Of course dear," Harry said as he tightened his arm around Hermione's waist slightly.

Meanwhile, Dan was finishing another drink and was on the way of becoming hammered. Emma witnessed that and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "You know, drinking isn't good for you. We still need you to drive us. Besides, I might have a reward for later if you stop…" Dan, hearing Emma's proclamations, immediately put down his glass and grabbed his car keys.

"Let's go, Harrods first?" Dan said commandingly.

"That sounds great dad!" Hermione said as she grabbed Harry by the arm and started dragging him to the door. Harry motioned for her to stop as they neared the counter and quickly paid Tom with his new card.

"It's been a while since I've seen one of these. I just need your signature here, Mister Potter," Tom said as he passed Harry a slip of parchment. Harry signed it with a flourish and was then ushered out by Hermione.

"By the way Harry, we are stopping at Gringotts tomorrow. I want to see some of those books again," Hermione ordered, smiling.

"Yes, dear," Harry answered meekly.

"Kids these days," Dan said while shaking his head.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading

A/N 2: This has been a particularly hard chapter to write, with major plot development and lack of writing time

A/N 3: My posting schedule got screwed over by several tests and exhausting events, I'll try to get back on time by next week.

A/N 4: Credits to Driftwood1965 for an explanation of Veela bonding.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all characters and settings; the only thing I claim is the plot.

Special Disclaimer: Valve Corporation owns the Administrator, Miss Pauling and the Team Fortress 2 Universe

* * *

A/N: A brand new chapter, here's the obligatory shopping trip.

A/N 2: I would like to apologize for taking a month to update. Schoolwork got in the way, and my muse got chased away by a bad camping trip.

A/N 3: Currently unbeta'd, my beta has yet to get back to me.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

While sitting in the backseat of the Grangers' car with Hermione next to him, Harry began to get some ideas. A car seemed to be the perfect form of transportation for him. It could outrun wizarding assailants, yet be inconspicuous in the muggle world. He was also pretty sure that he could charm the living daylights out of it. The Weasley's old Ford Anglia being one prime example.

"Hermione, what do you think of us buying a car?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked deep in thought for a few seconds before responding. "Honestly, Harry. You aren't even old enough to drive yet and you are already thinking of buying a car?" Hermione lightly scolded. She then changed her expression upon seeing Harry's discomfort. "I don't know, Harry. I'm pretty sure that the goblins can come up with something that appears to be a year old, and it isn't like it's hard to drive. Right, dad?"

"Of course, honey," Dan responded without looking back. "We wouldn't need to drive you around anymore."

"What type of car are you thinking of buying?" Emma inquired.

"I'm thinking about a large four door car; probably something like this one," Harry said, motioning at the Grangers' saloon. "Money isn't really a problem."

"I think a medium or large SUV is best for you. After all, it seems like you have a..." Emma coughed before continuing, "rather large family," Emma cautiously advised, and then turned to Dan. "How about you? What do you think?"

"Honestly, I think you should buy a pickup truck. You know, one of those really large Ford trucks." Dan said, gesturing at a large truck that just passed them.

"Why don't we focus on the smaller things first, before tackling buying a car?" Hermione sweetly suggested, cuddling onto Harry. She would require significant convincing before she would allow Harry to buy a truck. What was her dad thinking?

"Yeah, I've got enough things on my mind," Harry replied.

After several moments of relative silence, Dan spoke up. "Son, if you want, we can go visit the dealership I bought this car from later."

Harry recognized that Daniel Granger finally recognized him as a son, and smiled in gratitude before excitedly replying, "That'd be great!"

The rest of the ride to Harrods was mostly uneventful aside from an encounter with an obviously drunk black man on the side of the road. He was dressed in a kilt and holding a whiskey bottle and flashing passing cars. Harry and Hermione took the chance to sneak several kisses in the back while her parents were distracted by the hideous sight.

* * *

Upon their arrival at a parking space near Harrods, Harry helped Hermione out of the car and stood back, facing the grand store. Harry was stunned; his expression was akin to his first sight of Diagon Alley with Hagrid.

"Wow." Harry was rendered almost speechless, with only one word coming out of his mouth. Hermione tugging on his arm served for him to regain his motor ability.

"C'mon Harry! Let's go get you some new clothes!"

"Sure, but buy some things for yourself as well," Harry said.

"Oh, I will, Harry, I will," Hermione said seductively, running her hands over her body. "I still need to pick out some swimsuits for our vacation later this summer. Would you help me pick them out?" Hermione asked innocently.

"You minx!" Harry responded, before Hermione started moving him towards the store.

Harry's blood rushed south as he was dragged into the shopping center. He was struggling to keep his problem from being noticeable. Hermione's parents followed them, chuckling at Harry's embarrassment in Emma's case, and a half-hearted sigh in disapproval from Dan.

"You know what? I'm going to stop trying to intimidate him," Dan grudgingly declared. "Anyone can see the obvious love between them."

"Nice of you to finally realize it," Emma said dryly. "Now, I think both of us need new swimsuits, don't we?" she joked.

* * *

As Harry and Hermione arrived in the foyer of Harrods with Dan and Emma not far behind, Harry gawked at the majestic displays as Hermione attempted to hurry him into the closest clothing store.

"A proper tux first, and then we'll see about the others."

"Alright honey," Harry said as he was ushered toward a bespoke clothing counter.

"Hello, my name is Samantha. How can I help you today?" The well-dressed young woman sitting at the counter greeted.

"Hello Samantha, my boyfriend needs a new suit, several in fact." Hermione responded for Harry, who just nodded along with his arm around her waist.

"Why don't we start with fabrics then," Samantha said as she grabbed a clipboard and got up.

As Samantha got up, Harry could see that Samantha was attractive for her age. She looked to be in her mid to late twenties and dressed accordingly. Samantha led the two over to a shelf of different fabrics. The Grangers caught up just as they started to move along the aisle.

Dan appeared to recognize Samantha, "Hey Samantha, how are you?"

"Hello Dan, I'm fine. Are you here to buy a suit, or just to chat me up?" Samantha teased.

"You know I'd never do that," Dan denied, "Not with my wife here at least." He laughed, earning him a firm thump on the arm from Emma. "I'm just here to shop with my future son-in-law," explained Dan while motioning at Harry and Hermione.

"Oh, I see," Samantha said. Emma could have sworn she looked disappointed for a second, but she decided to brush it off.

Meanwhile, Hermione was going through all of the fabrics on display while Harry pretended to look interested, as he really had no idea about clothes. All of them felt the same to him! However, Hermione could tell the difference, and realized that this was the entry-level section.

"Excuse me, Samantha," Hermione called out, getting the attention of Samantha, "I hate to blunt, but can you show us to the, more exquisite, section? Money is no object today."

"Of course, my mistake, please follow me," Samantha quickly apologized, personally elated over the commission she would be earning. She led then over to a shelf further back in the shop, here the quality was much higher, and the prices jumped accordingly.

"I would recommend this flannel. It's currently in vogue right now." Samantha suggested.

"That sounds good," Hermione agreed, "I was thinking more along the lines of something timeless though, he needs both a formal suit and a tuxedo."

"Why not both, in both fabrics?" Harry asked.

"Are you sure Harry?" Hermione asked back. "I mean, it is a lot of money."

"Hermione, don't worry about it, it's the first time I'm buying things for myself." Harry responded, smiling at Hermione.

"Great!" Hermione exclaimed. She began gathering a list of potential fabrics, showing each to Harry as she selected them.

In the end, Hermione chose two fabrics, one wool and one flannel, which both met with her parents' and Harry's approval. They then moved onto style selection, and Hermione picked out several sample cuts for Harry to try. Harry disappeared off into the changing room as Hermione turned to Samantha.

"How long would it take, we would like to finish all our shopping today," Hermione asked politely.

"We have an express service for 'preferred' customers. It will be ready in three hours." Samantha said.

"That's great! Now do you guys do dresses as well?" Hermione inquired, looking for something to surprise Harry with.

"Just follow me, now, what kind of dresses were you looking for…"

* * *

Harry and Hermione ended up leaving the store several thousand pounds lighter and a couple receipts heavier. Hermione had promised to model her purchases for him later in private, something that Harry was inherently happy about.

They made a general clothing store their next stop. Hermione and Emma immediately rushed the aisles, intending on building Harry a whole new wardrobe. Helen mentally smirked at the sight as Harry stood there helpless against the onslaught of two of the women in his life. Dan just stood there and laughed at his despair.

"Son, just agree to whatever they say, a few 'yes dear's will help a lot here," advised Dan.

"Thanks Dan," Harry replied.

A little while later, Harry wasn't sure if he could survive this. The ladies just put him through three trips to the changing room, and were "just getting started" according to Hermione. Their cart was already starting to fill up with shirts, pants and everything in between. They attracted many stares from both fellow shoppers and store attendants, due to the amount they were buying.

Harry sighed, figuring that if he was condemned to this, he might as well enjoy it. Soon enough, he was ushered into the changing room with an armload of clothes. Hermione firmly reminded him of his fate.

"Don't forget to model!"

"Yes dear."

Harry soon came out later wearing the first ensemble of his new wardrobe. It consisted of a pair of brown trousers and a black polo shirt that set off his eyes nicely. After meeting with Hermione and Emma's approval, he popped back in to change into his next outfit. Following that, he reappeared in a tight light green shirt and a pair of jeans that fit just right. This was repeated for what Harry thought was an eternity until the women finally spared him and told him to take a break.

As Harry got a drink from a nearby water cooler, Hermione went to the cashier with a few discreet packages. Harry saw that out of the corner of his eye and caught her attention. A simple smile and a raised eyebrow from her told him all he needed to know. Harry was quite sure he would receive a private demonstration later. Dan was oblivious to all this, as his wife had just dragged him into the changing room for some demonstrations of her own.

"A little something I picked up for myself," Hermione needlessly explained as Harry wearily made his way to her. "Trust me, you'll like it."

"You look beautiful no matter what you wear love." Harry assured Hermione.

"Aww, that's so sweet," the cashier commented, earning a raised eyebrow from Harry. Hermione passed over her card with a chuckle. As the cashier rang the order through, Hermione signed for her card with a flourish and placed the bag beside Harry's clothes.

"Harry, would you like to help me pick out my swimsuit? While they are, umm, occupied?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Gladly, I wouldn't want my girlfriend to be stuck in the predicament of having nothing to wear." Harry responded in the same fashion.

* * *

_"You know Harry, there is something every man should have a lot of," _Helen mentioned as they came out of the clothing section, with all their purchases paid for.

Harry replied in the same fashion, _"And what might that be, Helen?"_

_"Hats, lots of them, in every shape and size,"_ Helen concluded.

_"Great, another thing to buy," _complained Harry.

_"Now if you look to the right, you'll see a store called Mann Co." _Helen suggested, _"They have the best hats, period."_

Harry, unsure of Helen's sanity, decided to take a gander. After all, not everyone lusted after owning many hats.

Of course, he wasn't at all prepared when he entered the store. Nine oddly lifelike models stood at the front of the store, every single one of them wearing a ridiculous combination of hats and miscellaneous items.

_"Welcome to Mann Co. where the finest hats are sold!"_ Helen introduced enthusiastically.

Hermione followed Harry into the store, and was now slack jawed at the sheer craziness of some of the hats. Most of them are structurally unstable while some are downright dangerous.

Harry decided to answer the unasked question when Hermione began to softly tug at his arm, "Helen asked me to come here, and I didn't know it would be this."

"Well, in that case, we'd better stay. But I think Fred and George would be right at home here."

"Or maybe even Dobby!" Harry laughed, and then realized something, "Oh, Dobby." At the perked eyebrow from Hermione, Harry elaborated, "He helped me a lot in the last timeline, I don't know about this time around though. Maybe we should hire him!"

It seemed that Hermione did not get past a certain stage of her life, "But Harry, you can't, you'll be exploiting him!"

_"I see that your 'friend' still thinks about her little organization." _Helen said, _"Now, have you ever wondered why Winky was wasting away in the former timeline?"_

_"Umm, no, not really, we always thought it was because of her treatment under Crouch."_

_"Here's the deal, and when Hermione asks, lie." _Helen began, _"House elves must draw magic from some source to survive. A majority of that source comes from their so-called master. Now, a site with high ambient magic, like Hogwarts, can help provide some of their required magic, but not all. Do you get what I'm saying Harry?"_

_"So a house elf like Dobby, must be bound to someone to survive?"_

_"Yes, and in his case, he bound himself to you after you made Malfoy free him."_

_"Oh."_

_"And similarly, Winky wanted to be bound to you, but she never officially expressed the thought. Dobby was simply acting unusual when you freed him."_

_"What you are saying, is that Winky was too ashamed from being dismissed so as to never contemplate the thought of being bound to me."_

_"Great Harry, nice to know you can actually think!" _Helen said sarcastically. _"Now, go tell your future wife before she gets mad!"_

"Hermione, it's, it's not like that. Please, let me explain," Harry pleaded, "House elves need to be bound to a wizard in order for them to survive."

"But, it's wrong, you'll be enslaving them!"

"Look dear, Helen just told me this. House elves draw their magic from their masters. A place like Hogwarts can only provide so much, and they, they slowly die." Harry said softly as he drew Hermione closer to him. "Now, we'll pay him and treat him well and everything."

This served to calm Hermione down slightly, but she gave him a 'this is not over' look. "Fine, but we need to leave everything up to them."

"Alright love. Now, let's go buy some hats," Harry said, pausing for a second and pointed to something that looks like as if it was on fire. "That's supposed to be a hat, right?"

The pair did not notice a salesman standing in a dark corner, "Of course that's a hat!" He said scornfully. "That's one of our more unusual hats. It's a burning Team Captain! It can be yours today for only six thousand pounds!"

"Oh just bugger me!" Harry needlessly exclaimed.

"Language, Harry!"

"Sorry," Harry apologized before turning to the salesman, "Do you have any normal hats?"

_"What! That hat is a perfectly good hat!" _Helen complained.

_"It's bloody burning!"_

_"Dare you repeat that to Hermione?"_

The salesman looked appalled for a second, but quickly recovered, "Follow me, please. My name is Jake by the way."

"Nice to meet you Jake, my name's Harry."

"And I'm Hermione."

"It's nice to meet you guys, what sort of hats were you looking for?"

"I have no idea," Harry replied.

"Nothing too crazy," Hermione added, "But unique enough to stand out."

"Over here, we have some of our more formal hats," Jake introduced.

Harry and Hermione, along with Dan and Emma, spent the next hour or so trying on many different hats. To the astonishment of Harry, the burning hat, was not really burning, it was just a really fancy pyrotechnic effect. Some of the hats looked downright physically impossible, but Jake explained that they were held up by some special glue and 'special tactics'.

"Now, here I have one of our classier hats," Jake said while holding up a chapeau-like hat surrounded by green flames, "It's a scorching Killer Exclusive, can be worn by everyone to all occasions."

"It does look great, how much is it?" Harry inquired.

"A thousand five hundred pounds, relatively cheap for its class," Jake replied.

"That's outrageous!" Dan exclaimed, appalled by the price.

"That's because it is almost unique, they are only sold here and are obtained very rarely. And besides, it looks cool." Jake calmly explained.

"I think it would look great on you, Hermione." Harry said. Jake than offered the hat to Hermione, who reluctantly agreed that she did look good with it.

"But, Harry, I don't want you to spend all your money on me!" Hermione said.

"Love, I never had anyone to spend it on before, just let me do this?" Harry said while looking straight into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione instantly made her decision, _"Who can resist those eyes!" _That thought ran through her mind as she spoke, "Alright Harry, but you buy yourself something too."

"Sir, I think I have the perfect hat for you." Jake said, holding out a stovepipe-like hat that had smoke billowing out from it.

Dan and Emma had just entered the store, Emma immediately screamed in fear with Dan echoing her. "BLOODY HELL! YOUR HATS ARE ON FIRE!"

"As I was saying, this here is a smoking Stout Shako, only sixty pounds today."

"Hermione, what the hell is going on?"

"We're buying hats dad." Hermione dryly summarized.

"They are expensive, but they do look good," Harry added.

* * *

The odd looking quartet exited the mall feeling refreshed by the iced tea that they picked up, but also pretty tired. Carrying multiple large bags and wearing abnormal hats were not good for anyone's deposition. Harry felt relieved that his torture was over, although he was upbeat about it all. Seeing the smile on Hermione's face made it worth it to him. Dan had his mind on something else though as they loaded up into the Granger's car.

"Now son, ready to see about buying a car?"

"Yes Dan!" Harry responded excited, Hermione merely huffed beside him.

"Honestly Dan, I don't know, Hermione, what do you think?"

"As some people said, there's something about a truck." Hermione said, "Although those same 'people', also said there's something about beers and girls."

"And here I was thinking I still had to convince you to buy a truck," Harry remarked.

"Of course I still need convincing," Hermione mock glared at Harry, "But a bit less than before," She laughed. "Now, it doesn't really matter what we buy, I think we can charm the living daylights out of it anyways."

"Whatever we do, I don't want another flying car," Harry stated, "Crashing one of them into a crazy tree is enough."

Dan fiddled with the audio unit a bit and stuck in a CD, soon a soulful guitar tune played out of the speakers.

_Somethin' bout a truck in a farmer's field  
A no trespass sign, and time to kill  
Nobody's gonna get hurt, so what's the big deal  
Somethin' bout a truck in a farmer's field_

Somethin' bout beer, sittin' on ice  
After a long hard day, makes it taste just right  
On that dropped tailgate, on a summer night  
Somethin' bout beer sittin' on ice

And there's somethin' bout a girl in a red sun dress  
With an ice cold beer pressed against her lips  
In that farmers field, will make a boy a mess  
There's somethin' bout a girl in a red sundress

And there's somethin' bout a kiss that's gonna lead to more  
On that dropped tailgate back behind the corn  
The most natural thing you've ever felt before  
There's somethin' bout a kiss that's gonna lead to more

_(Somethin' Bout a Truck, Kip Moore)_

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, sorry about the late update again. The next one will be on time around the weekend, hopefully.

A/N 2: I have never actually been to Harrods, let alone England, so please excuse any mistakes.

A/N 3: Due to the sheer length of this, I've decided to split it into two chapters.


End file.
